The Red League - Episode One
by El Paulio es el Diablo
Summary: Ash joins the Red League, an underground pokemon league of violence and sex...


Pokemon Lemon #1.  
  
It's in a series... Oh yes!  
  
* = Quick glossary  
  
ICE = In car Entertainment.  
  
Jit* = Really pants*, Bad, etc.  
  
Pants* = Really jit*, Bad, etc. (He he, got you going in circles.)  
  
Mis-hap* = Accident  
  
'Play the Bass'* = A sexual position, where you fuck the girl from behind, while playing with her pussy with one hand, and playing with her breasts with the other hand. Rather like playing a double bass. (Nice one Ash!)  
  
'The flu'* = Means he/she is really hot and really cool (not temperature wise though. That would be silly and there would be no point in putting it in the glossary or this Lemon.)  
  
OK everyone, This is my second attempt at a Lemon. My first one ended up in the recycle bin, except for a copy I keep in case I get some sudden inspiration. But hey, I've been writing fanfics for a while, and tried some original stuff, but they were Jit*, so I tried Lemons and found they were easy to do. So here you go. Enjoy.  
  
This lemon is based a little while, after Ash and Misty dumped Brock, and were left alone to..well...do whatever it is they do.  
  
Ahem...Anyway, here's my lemon.  
  
I'd like to state for the record that this isn't a Lemon, as much as it is a fanfic with Lemon and Hentai in it. It's a story of Sex, Cigars, and Fucking the other trainers.  
  
EPISODE ONE - WELCOME TO THE RED LEAGUE  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THINGY NUMERO UNO. ASH FINDS OUT ABOUT THE RED LEAGUE.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash was bored, VERY bored.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting these wet pussys," Ash moaned, "All my competitors in the orange league are all shit."  
  
"I don't see how you can complain Ash," Tracey piped up, "If I kept winning like that I'd enter every year."  
  
"I know, but it's sooo boring."  
  
Ash had just won another battle flawlessly, and was getting tired of the orange league, as everyone around him began to hear, to their annoyment.  
  
He only stopped his complaining for a few moments to grab a soda from a nearby vending machine.  
  
Ash and his cohorts had travelled to a fairly large island, named Clementine shores. It was nearing sunset in the small seaside town they were staying in.  
  
Ash was sitting on a fountain in the town square, with Tracey making sketches of the passing nurses with their pokemon.  
  
"I just can't see why I can't have any decent competition," Ash explained, "Surely there must be ONE good trainer besides myself."  
  
"So you want better competition eh?" Came a voice from behind Ash's back. Ash turned to face the stranger.  
  
The stranger was a male, about 17 years old. He wore dark orange shorts, with pineapples on, and a light yellow shirt with a large palm-tree on the front with the label 'TurboRastas'.  
  
"I can get you some fair competition," the stranger said. The boy had dark green eyes, and short hair, except for a wavy bunch of strands which hung together in front of his face.  
  
"Umm Ash," Tracey began.  
  
"Shush," Ash interrupted, waving to shut up his friend, "I'm listening."  
  
"There's a way you can find better competition Ash, in a place where you can have your standards met."  
  
"You serious?" Ash asked.  
  
The boy nodded nodded,  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet,"  
  
"Hmm, sounds interesting?" Ash murmured, "How do I get in?"  
  
The stranger beckoned, "Come with me."  
  
It was later that night, that Ash had finally found Misty, and was being led by the stranger they had met earlier to a small warehouse on the outskirts of the town.  
  
Standing outside the door, was a bouncer. He was a tall, beefy, dark man with dark shades covering his eyes.  
  
"You two stay here," the stranger said, pointing to Tracey and Misty. He turned to the bouncer,  
  
"Watch 'em." The bouncer nodded, as the stranger led Ash into the warehouse, before anyone could argue.  
  
The inside of the warehouse was empty, except for two crates in the middle of the room. The stranger directed Ash to sit down, as they began to talk.  
  
"Firstly let me introduce myself, "the stranger began, "I'm Leon, and I'm a member of the Red league."  
  
"You're a gym trainer?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, no, no. You have to be a member of the league before you can participate. That's why I left the moron and the cutie outside. I'm going to allow you membership if you want it."  
  
Ash thought about what he was being offered for a moment, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah OK, I'll do it."  
  
"That'a boy," Leon cheered, patting Ash on the back, "Now what was your name again?"  
  
Ash sat on top of one of the crates as Leon passed Ash a beer from a box in the corner.  
  
"No, I don't drink," Ash said, pushing the can away.  
  
"Ow come on, just one wont hurt."  
  
Ash complied, opening the can and taking a swig.  
  
"Nice juice huh?" Leon remarked, chuckling, "Now down to the nitty gritty of the course. Firstly, you've gotta get your Red league ID. That'll take a few day, so I'm gonna need you to stay in town for a while got it?"  
  
Ash nodded calmly, despite the fact that his entire body was rushing with alcohol an adrenaline.  
  
"What else?" Ash wondered.  
  
"Well, there's the rules. First- no killing, that's obvious. Second, don't tell anyone about the Red league."  
  
"That's it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yup," the mysterious youngster said, "That's it."  
  
Ash nodded, and stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll contact you in a few days when I get your ID, Capice?"  
  
"Yup, got it," Ash replied, "See you in a few days Leon."  
  
"See ya buddy," came the reply as the pallet town trainer exited the warehouse and ventured into the street to meet his companions.  
  
A few days later, on a hot Saturday morning, Ash was waiting in the bar of the hotel he was staying in. The barman had taken a shining to Ash, and had managed to sneak him a lager while no-one was looking.  
  
Misty was by a pinball game, spending the last of her money, not noticing what Ash was up to.  
  
"Looks like you're waiting for something," the barman ventured, "Am I right?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"You gonna tell me what it is, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"I can't," Ash replied, "I can't tell anyone about it."  
  
"Oh," came the bemused reply, "Have it your way then."  
  
Ash was about to return to his drink, when he saw a red Mercedes park up next to the hotel. He glanced through the widow from his seat, to watch the smoothest leg he'd ever seen, slowly appear from the car door. Then another leg followed.  
  
"I can't wait to see what's attached to those beauties," the barman chuckled.  
  
Slowly, a red, slick mini-skirt followed, then a slim stomach, a red skin- tight bulging tank top, then a face.  
  
She was beautiful. She had long, brown hair, with sparkling green eyes.  
  
She stood up out of the Mercedes as all the men, and some women were staring, transfixed.  
  
Ash heard a whistle from behind the bar. Ash noticed the woman was carrying a small, red package, with a lighting bolt across the front.  
  
He realised who she was, when she entered the lobby of the hotel and called,  
  
"Is there a Mister Ketchum here?"  
  
Ash jumped down from his stool, and walked slowly over to the stunning beauty.  
  
"I'm Ketchup," the pokemon trainer replied.  
  
The woman didn't seem sure.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked.  
  
Ash nodded, confident he knew it.  
  
"Who am I then?"  
  
"I can't say, there are people listening."  
  
The woman stood, frowning, then she smiled.  
  
"Correct!" She chirped as she handed over the parcel. Ash nodded in appreciation, grinning form ear to ear.  
  
The woman winked at him, then turned around, and walked back to her car.  
  
"Later Ash," she said, winking as she did. The beauty climbed back into her car, and sped off.  
  
Misty stared bemused at Ash, then at the speeding car.  
  
"I'm going to my room Misty," Ash said, "I wont be long."  
  
Ash was perched on the side of his rented bed, gently opening the parcel he had been given.  
  
He set the tissue paper wrapping on the floor, and carefully pulled back the cardboard sides.  
  
Inside, was a small swipe card on a chain, and a note.  
  
"HEY KETCHUP MAN, LEON HERE. COME TO THE WAREHOUSE AGAIN AT NOON. BE PROMPT. BRING THE CARD."  
  
Ash picked up the mysterious card, and turned it over. The card was bout the size of his ATM card, and had a photograph of him across the front, along with his name and address. However instead of 'Red pokemon league' written on the front, he read, 'The society of Carpet cleaners.'  
  
'Must be a cover,' Ash thought, 'I can't wait to get there.'  
  
Noon, was the time according to Ash's watch, as he stood in front of the steel door to the warehouse. He glanced back up the alley, to make sure Misty or Tracey hadn't followed him. The bouncer nodded, recognising the young trainer, and nudged Ash into the warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was empty again, except for Leon who sat on one of the crates in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey hey," Leon cheered, standing up, "Come 'ere."  
  
Ash wandered up to Leon, as he received a hug from the boy he's only met a few days ago.  
  
"It's time to enter the league," Leon said, pulling a remote from his pocket."  
  
"How are we getting in?" Ash asked.  
  
Leon pointed down at the floor, as Ash looked to see to what the mysterious youth was looking at.  
  
"The floor."  
  
"The floor?" Ash repeated.  
  
"Yup," Leon answered, "The entire floor's a transporter pad. Genius eh? Let's go then."  
  
Before Ash could reply, the entire room faded out, and changed into a large cave.  
  
"Wh..what?" Ash stuttered.  
  
"Impressive isn't it?" Leon boasted.  
  
The cave was enormous, and filled with a dim red light, which gave it a nearly occult look.  
  
Ash and Leon stepped off the transporter pad.  
  
In the background, over some sort of PA system, played Eminem tracks. Ash had never heard the songs before, but was alarmed at what he was hearing,  
  
"HEY KIDS, DO YOU LIKE VIOLENCE? WANNA SEE ME STICK NINE INCH NAILS THROUGH EACH ONE OF MY EYE-LIDS?"  
  
Ash put it out of his mind, and concentrated on walking with Leon, trying to ignore tales of Eminem's sexual antics with his English teacher and his drug smoking mother.  
  
"so where are we?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Clementine shores red league HQ. To get into any of the island HQ's, you'll have to show your ID card to the bouncer, then use the swipe card bit to open the door. That entrance was in a warehouse, but we have entrances everywhere."  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Ah ha, shopping malls, theatres, clubs, anywhere we could conceal them."  
  
"Very secretive," Ash commented, "How many members do you have?"  
  
"Oh, about two hundred odd. You're actually the youngest member we've ever had, from what I can remember."  
  
"Boy, Gary would be jealous if he found out I was here," Ash chuckled.  
  
Leon looked down at Ash, smiling.  
  
"Is he some dick-head rival?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yup," came the reply. He looked up at the speakers as they played tracks about drugs and alcohol.  
  
"Nice choice in music," Ash commented, sarcastically.  
  
"You'll grow to like it," Leon said, "You really toughen up when you're in here, especially your pokemon."  
  
Leon led Ash to a small, two-seater cart sitting on a track.  
  
"In," Leon said, sitting down in the contraption. Leon pulled out his swipe card.  
  
"My treat, ha ha."  
  
He swiped the card, causing the cart to activate. The cart rumbled along the track, into a dark tunnel. Where it was going, Ash didn't know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THAT BIT THAT SEPARATES THEM BIG BITS OF TEXT, COUNTING NUMBER TWO.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where could Ash have gone?" Misty asked, not for the first time.  
  
Tracey hung out of the hotel room window, wishing he could just jump out and end all the questions.  
  
"I'll bet he's gone looking for competition," Tracey suggested. He breathed in the salty sea air, trying to think of something to shut up the annoying girl.  
  
"I'll bet he's fine," Tracey commented, "I'm sure he's just hanging out with some nice people."  
  
"FUCK YOU TOO BITCH CALL THE COPS. I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT LOUD ASS, MOTHER- FUCKING BARKING DOG."  
  
The dark tunnel still was still filled with the same music as the entrance to the cave. Ash could hear it beating next to his head, wondering what type of crowd he was actually getting himself into.  
  
"So how long, 'you bin' trainin'?" Leon asked, swaying to the music as it played.  
  
"About two years now," Ash replied. He thought of the work he put into his training, and smiled slightly.  
  
Leon, grinned for a moment.  
  
"It's gonna be a helluva lot harder in here," explained, "Everyone in the Red League are all tough nuts, and wouldn't think twice about using Red attacks."  
  
"Red attacks? What are they?"  
  
"Red attacks huh? Well a red attack is one of those tactics you'd only be allowed to use in the Red League, like giving the enemy pokemon a good nuttin', or givin' it a good stone-cold-stunner."  
  
"Don't the pokemon object to that kind of battling?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nah, not really. They're just as hard as us. Besides, we usually all get drunk before a match."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Ah ha. We've actually got some quite hard pokemon here. For example, we have the legendary Mandaloo."  
  
"The what?!?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Only the best pokemon researchers know about it, oh and we do too. One of our league champions has one."  
  
"What is it?" Ash enquired. Leon raised his finger, and grinned. He reached into his pocket, and pulled a small, black device. Ash realised this object was a pokedex, and pulled his own out to compare it to the black painted gadget.  
  
"This is the Red League pokedex. You'll get a Red League dex to replace the one you have now. This has information on the legendary pokemon, smuggled information from government labs, and loads of other juicy tid- bits. We have information on top secret pokemon projects. We even have information on a Team Rocket project which went on."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"That's right. One of their top engineers was a Red league member. We've yet to get our hands on one of the pokemon in the project, but we will eventually." Leon remembered why he had withdrawn the pokedex in the first place. He keyed in a few buttons, activating the pokemon encyclopaedia.  
  
"MANDALOO, THE HOT POKEMON," the device droned. The voice was different from Ash's dex. It was more masculine, and deep. It sounded like Barry white trapped in a talking clock.  
  
"MANDALOO WAS DISCOVERED IN ENGLAND, IN THE NORTH-EAST OF THE COUNTRY. IT IS BELIEVED THAT THIS POKEMON ORIGINALLY RESULTED FROM A GENETIC MUTATION, AND SINCE THEN, THEY HAVE BRED, RESULTING IN THE MANDALOO POKEMON. THE SPECIES WAS NAMED AFTER THE POPULAR SPICY CURRIES, RESIDENT TO THE AREA. THIS POKEMON EVOLVES FROM MAGMAR."  
  
"Wow," Ash exclaimed, "I gotta get me one of those."  
  
"If you're lucky, you might. There's rumours that Mandaloo's pregnant."  
  
Ash sat in silence, with Eminem still playing in the background, as they trundled along the dark corridor.  
  
"Come on Marill," Tracy commanded, "You've gotta help us find Ash. You've gotta make Misty shut up, and the only she'll do that, is if we find Ash."  
  
The blue pokemon wiggled his ears, trying to pinpoint the young pallet town trainer.  
  
"We'd better find him," Tracy mumbled, "or I'm off to Brazil."  
  
The next room in the Clementine shores league HQ, was much larger than the entrance was.  
  
"This is huge," Ash exclaimed, "It's bigger than my house."  
  
Leon gave a short 'hmmph' for a laugh, and smiled.  
  
"For most of us, this is our house."  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"Follow me," Leon commanded, "I've gotta take you to meet the leader of our little group."  
  
The cart stopped, as Leon pulled Ash out of the cart with him.  
  
The new cave was enormous, at least 10 metres each way. It was light with the same red hue as before, and still played various songs over the PA system, imbedded in the roof.  
  
There was exits all around the main cave, leading to various arenas and facilities.  
  
In the centre of the cavern, there had been placed a set of sofas and couches. It looked like a cafe in the middle of hell. Sitting on one of the couches, was the woman Ash had received his membership card from, and another boy, about Leon's age. He wore a large, luminous green tracksuit, with medallions and large trainers.  
  
"Come on," Leon whispered, leading Ash as he walked.  
  
The woman turned around to face her visitors, and smiled.  
  
"Leon, and our Mister Ketchum," she exclaimed, opening her arms, "It's nice to finally have you with us."  
  
"It's nice to be here," Ash smiled, "You said I'd see you again."  
  
"I certainly did young Ketchum. I must say, I didn't expect a young boy like you to join our little league."  
  
"I heard you guys were good."  
  
The woman smiled,  
  
"We most certainly are. Now, let's get you sorted out young Ketchum."  
  
The woman turned and bent over to reach from behind the couch, flashing her black lace G-string to Ash, who blinked, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"If you want an easy lay, stick around her," Leon whispered, "She has a thing for virgins." Ash was lost for words, and was still staring blankly when the woman turned back around with a small lap-top computer.  
  
"Firstly, insert your pokedex into my laptop," the woman explained.  
  
"Welcome to innuendo R us," Leon joked, whispering into Ash's ear.  
  
Ash complied, fitting the small, red device into a small port at the back of the device. The woman then took out pokedex, exactly like Leon's and inserted it into another port, next to Ash's pokedex.  
  
"It'll take a few minutes to copy," the woman explained, "Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Donna, the leader of this head-quarters, and this," she pointed to the charva sitting next to her, "Is Charlie, also known as 'Charlie the Charva.' He's my second in command. What ever I do, he's always behind me."  
  
Leon coughed, interrupting, then grinned at Ash.  
  
"What did I tell you," he whispered.  
  
Ash barely managed to restrain himself from laughing at the remark, as he sat down on the couch next to Donna.  
  
'The kid sure is confident,' Leon thought, 'I have a feeling he's gonna be alright.'  
  
Donna smiled a little at Ash's confidence and turned to face him.  
  
"Since your pokedex might take while," Donna began explaining, "Why don't we discuss what exactly goes on around here."  
  
Ash nodded in approval,  
  
"That would be helpful."  
  
"Ok then, here we go. Now I presume Leon has explained about the entrances?"  
  
"He has, he hasn't told me where they are yet though."  
  
"Oh don't worry, that'll come later. Leon will be travelling with you on your Red League journey, to help you become accustomed to the way we do things around here."  
  
Ash looked around to see Leon grinning at him. He turned to face Donna again.  
  
"Now, I'll bet you want to know about the battles we have here, eh?" Donna asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"Well, once you've entered one of our facilities, there are lots of things you can do. A large complex like this one has gym leader arenas and trainer arenas-"  
  
"I see," Ash interrupted, "The trainer arenas are for other trainers to battle, and the leader gyms are for earning badges."  
  
"You've got it. Now alot more goes on here during battles, but I'm sure Leon will tell you all about that along the way."  
  
Leon chuckled.  
  
"In all facilities, you can find phones, computer terminals, transporters and pokemon centres. We find this makes things alot easier for other trainers. In the large facilities like this one, you can also find cafes and the like."  
  
"Wow. How can you do all that for such a secretive club?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ah ha, you see Ash, we in the league have deals with several small businesses. They supply us with cash and an entrance, and in return we allow them to be members. For some reason, it's a real honour to be a Red League member."  
  
"But I thought it was a secret."  
  
"That is only to the general public. We are well known in, how shall I put it? The underbelly of society. Gangsters and corporate bosses often come by to bet on matches, and they throw a bit of cash our way too."  
  
Ash frowned, taking everything in. Suddenly the lap-top made a honking noise, signalling the copying was complete.  
  
"Ah, finished," donna exclaimed, taking out the black pokedex, "This is your new pokedex. All data on pokemon you've caught etceteras, has been copied to the new pokedex, along with where to transport your pokemon too, and all that. You can keep the old one if you wish, but I don't think you'll need it."  
  
Ash glanced at the red pokedex he used to use.  
  
"I'd best take it," Ash said, "Misty'll wonder where I got the new pokedex from."  
  
"Fine then young Ketchum," Donna said, giving the cutest grin Ash had ever seen, "I'll see you soon."  
  
Ash was about to reply when the entire room suddenly faded away, and rearranged itself into the warehouse they had started in. Ash lifted one of his feet up, realising they had been on another transporter pad floor.  
  
"Sorry to startle ya' Ash," Leon said, giving a lop-sided smile, "It's a security precaution, in case people get in, and we need to kick 'em out quickly. I also like to abuse it, using it to send me wherever I want."  
  
Ash looked up through the windows of the warehouse, to see a dark blue sky forming.  
  
"It's getting dark," Ash commented, "I'd better go back to the hotel."  
  
"Fair enough man," Leon replied, "I'll come get you all in the morning, 'K?"  
  
"OK Leon. I'll see ya' tomorrow."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THAT THING, WE'VE ALREADY HAD TWO OF THEM. AHH, WHAT DO YOU CALL THEM AGAIN? DON'T TELL ME. AH NEVER MIND. IT'S THE THIRD ONE.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash arrived at his hotel room, whistling one of the Eminem tracks which had stuck in his mind from earlier that day. He stopped outside his door, then turned around to look behind him at the door opposite his own. The door was exactly like his, except it has a small lightning bolt above the peep hole, and a key card slot to the right of the door instead of a lock.  
  
'I remember that symbol,' Ash thought, 'It was on Donna's suitcase.' Ash pulled out his swipe card, and held it above the key card slot. Closing his eyes, he slashed the card through the slot.  
  
-BLEEP-  
  
The door clicked, as a green light lit up on the slot console. smiling cheekily, Ash slowly pushed open the door, cautiously entering the hotel room. He could hear noises from the bedroom, someone moaning like they were in pain.  
  
Ash quickened his step, trying to see what the problem was. He slammed open the bedroom door, to find a young girl, about seventeen years old lying naked on the bed, pumping a courgette in and out of her vagina. She didn't notice Ash for a moment, pumping faster and faster, her moaning becoming louder and louder. Ash followed the vegetable with his eyes, watching in go in and out, as he was slowly turned on be what he was seeing.  
  
The girls suddenly saw Ash and stopped instantly, staring at Ash, sweating profoundly and panting, out of breath.  
  
"Wh...what...are...you...-" She panted.  
  
"I uh...Umm..I was just..."  
  
"How did you get in?" The girl demanded.  
  
Ash, running out of things to say, just slowly pulled out his swipe card.  
  
"I uh..I saw the door, and I sorta' tried the card."  
  
The girl stared blankly, still panting and sweating.  
  
"When I heard you I thought you were in trouble," Ash scratched the back of my neck, feeling awkward.  
  
The young girl, still naked and spread on the bed, slowly set her feet on the ground. She stood up, walking towards Ash seductively. She stopped in front of Ash, bending down, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That was sweet kid, but next time don't go barging into people's rooms. You might be in for a shock."  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
The girl laughed meekly, realising the awkward position Ash was in.  
  
"It's OK." The girl said, tapping Ash's shoulder, "I forgive you this time, but don't think you can get away with this again." The girl walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a bath-robe. Slipping into the robe, the girl tapped the bed, for Ash to sit down. Ash complied, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"So," the girl said, "Who are you then?"  
  
Ash collecting himself, took a deep breath and introduced himself,  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town."  
  
"Well I'm Ebony Jones from Pewter city."  
  
'Brock's home town,' Ash thought, 'I bet he'd wish he could've met THIS girl.'  
  
"So, you're in the Red League?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Yup," Ash replied, putting away his wipe card, "Joined a few days ago."  
  
"Oh, so you're a newbie."  
  
"Umm, I guess."  
  
"I thought so. All newbies play with their cards for the first few weeks. It's almost tradition."  
  
"Did you?" Ash asked, relieved a little.  
  
"Yeah. The first time, I did exactly what you did. I was fourteen, caught a porno being shot."  
  
"A porno movie? You watched a porno being made?"  
  
"Yeah. They soon chased me away though. So I know what it's like walking into something like that."  
  
Ash laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Hee hee," Ebony giggled, "I knew you were turned on. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."  
  
Ash sighed in relief, and stood up.  
  
"You're leaving?" Ebony asked, frowning.  
  
"Yeah. I've gotta leave in the morning with Leon, and I want to get some sleep."  
  
"You know Leon?" Ebony piped up.  
  
"Yeah. He's going with me for a while. Why, do you know him?"  
  
"Know him! He's like one of the best trainers in the Red League. He's really gonna teach you a thing or two. Stick by him, and he'll turn you into a master trainer."  
  
Ash nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks alot. Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ash suggested.  
  
Ebony looked like she was choking, as she held back the urges to scream the hotel windows out. She immediately darted to Ash, picked him up, and clamped her lips onto his. She slid her tongue into Ash's mouth, sitting him down on the bed. She could feel Ash being turned on, and pulled away, smiling.  
  
"Oh thanks Ash!" Ebony yelled, bouncing on the bed, "I'd love to."  
  
Ash sat on the bed, his lips still puckered, in a trance.  
  
Ash had his bag packed, and was waiting downstairs in the hotel lobby, with Pikachu at his side. Pikachu had been spending some time with Misty, while Ash was busy with the Red League. Tracey and Misty were waiting impatiently at the door for Ash.  
  
"Hold on guys," Ash said, trying to calm down Misty, "I'm waiting for some people."  
  
"Waiting for some people?" Misty asked, "Who?"  
  
"Just some people," Ash replied, "They're coming with us."  
  
Just then, Ebony bounded the steps, and ran to Ash, hugging him as they met again.  
  
"Hi Ebony," Ash said, picking up his bag, "Now we're just waiting for Leon."  
  
"Waiting for me eh?" Came a voice from outside. Ash turned to Leon and smiled.  
  
"Hey buddy," Ash yelled, picking up his bags. He walked to Leon, along with Misty, Tracey and Ebony.  
  
Leon glanced at Ash's companions and bent over to whisper to Ash,  
  
"Are any of these carpet cleaners?"  
  
Ash looked puzzled for a moment, then thinking back to the text on his swipe card, understood what Leon meant.  
  
"I'm a carpet cleaner," Ebony said.  
  
Leon nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I remember seeing you once. But," he turned to Tracey and Misty, "I don't know these two."  
  
Ash pulled Leon down to his level and whispered in his ear,  
  
"It's OK. They don't know, but they've been with me for two years now, well the girl has anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah, the cutie and the moron. OK, they can come too."  
  
"Well then, we'd better get some extra food. It's a long walk to the next town," Misty explained.  
  
"No need," Leon interrupted, "I've got some wheels we can use. It's right outside."  
  
Sitting outside, was a long, red, convertible sports car, gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"Nice," Tracey commented, impressed.  
  
"Sure is isn't it. It was a bugger to build. It's a custom job. Did it all myself. It's a convertible Ferrari with nitro boosts and satellite guidance system. I also installed a computer that interfaces with my pokedex."  
  
Everyone murmured, impressed at the vehicle.  
  
"Well come on then," Leon said, stretching his arm out towards the car, "Get in."  
  
"So Ebony," Misty asked, as the group drove through the countryside, "How'd you meet Ash? I know how Leon and Ash met, but I haven't heard your story."  
  
Ash began to snigger, while Ebony just grinned.  
  
"We met in the hotel," Ash said, after he had finished his sniggering, "I saw her coming, so I went to talk to her, or something like that."  
  
Ebony nudged Ash on the shoulder and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Nice one Ash. Leon's already started to have an effect on you."  
  
Ash grinned cheekily. Tracey and Misty didn't understand what the joke was, and began to talk on their own in the back of the car. Ash leaned over to Leon, as he drove the Ferrari through the winding country roads.  
  
"Is there some thing you should be telling me Ash?" Leon asked, sticking his tongue in his cheek.  
  
Ebony tried to contain her laughter, as Ash lay back in the rear of the car.  
  
Leon stopped at a fuel station to fill up his car, while everyone stretched their legs. Misty was getting a soda from the shop, Ebony was letting Tracey make a sketch of her, leaving Ash and Leon to talk in the front of the car.  
  
"You did what?!?" Leon laughed, "Last night?!" Leon laughed uncontrollably, letting everyone hear him.  
  
"That's right," Ash smiled, laughing himself, "Last night."  
  
"Oh that is sweet," Leon shouted, "Yours has to be the funniest card fuck- up."  
  
"Card fuck-up?" Ash repeated.  
  
"Oh that's what we call it when your card gets you into trouble. Every newbie does it."  
  
"Yeah, Ebony told me."  
  
"I'm sure she did," Leon laughed, though not as loud as before. Mine were never THAT bad."  
  
"You had one?"  
  
"I had dozens of 'em. They weren't on your level, hell no. I just accidentally caught people in the bathroom, people falling over, you know? Mundane stuff like that."  
  
Both boys eventually stopped laughing, and this was when Leon changed the subject.  
  
"So, you and this Misty girl. You two getting it on?"  
  
Ash was puzzled for a second, then realised what Leon meant.  
  
"NO!" Ash yelled, "Not us."  
  
Leon looked past Ash, at the young red-head, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't see why not. I probably would if she were a bit older. Hell I might just do her now."  
  
Ash looked back at Misty, and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I never thought about it."  
  
Leon looked surprised.  
  
"What? You telling me you never checked her out?"  
  
"Pretty much," Ash replied, "I've always thought of her as a friend, or someone out to kill me." Ash smiled a little.  
  
"Hey man, they're all like that. I think one night, you should just take her on."  
  
Ash wasn't used to this, talking so openly about sex.  
  
"Take her on?"  
  
"Yeah man, just wake her up and show 'er what you got."  
  
Ash scratched his head, wondering what to say. He had never thought about Misty like that, but couldn't help feeling attracted to the idea. He suddenly felt differently about Misty, seeing her as the girl she was, not just as his friend.  
  
"Better hurry up and decide then Ash," Leon said, smiling, "Or I might get there first." Leon winked, laughing, as he hopped out of the car and went to the bathroom.  
  
Ash sat back in the car, deep in thought. He turned to glance at Misty through the window of the gas-station, and sighed.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
The drive to the next town was uneventful, except for the many conversations going on between Ash's friends and his Red League companions. Ash however, didn't join in, as he sat deep in thought. He occasionally glanced across at Misty as she talked, checking out her legs, her breasts, her face. He was beginning to get a headache, so decided to just lay back and let the wind rush through his hair.  
  
Alpine town had taken another half an hour to reach, and by the time they got there, everyone needed to stretch.  
  
Leon parked the Ferrari outside a small inn, named 'The Woodcutters Rest.' Getting out of the car, Leon led everyone inside the inn, hoping to hire a few rooms to sleep in. The inside of the inn was very cosy, with a pub to the left hand side, and stairs leading to rooms on the other. The walls were made of a dark, glossy pine, and were covered in paintings of forests and trees. In the centre of the hall, was a large, wooden desk, where a beefy man sat, with his feet on the pine table, reading a newspaper.  
  
"Ahem," Leon coughed.  
  
The man behind the desk pulled back his newspaper to look at his visitors.  
  
"Will you all be wantin' a room?" He asked, eyeing the group of trainers. Leon stepped forward.  
  
"We'll be needing two rooms," Leon stated as he took out his wallet. He turned to Ash and grinned,  
  
"My treat again."  
  
The rooms were a little larger than Ash had thought they would be. They kept the same pine theme as downstairs, but weren't quite as expensive. The room which Ash, Tracey and Leon were sharing was about four metres all round, with a small window looking out onto the street below. Sitting in the corner of the room was a large trouser press, and opposite that was a large double bed.  
  
Leon frowned, taking in the layout of the room.  
  
"It's a piece of shit," Leon remarked. He walked over to the television sitting on a cabinet next to the far wall.  
  
"Let's see if we get our complimentary twelve minutes," he murmured, switching on the television.  
  
"Twelve minutes of what?" Tracey asked, confused.  
  
Leon froze, his eyes wide open, his jawed dropped nearly to the floor. He turned around slowly, still gawking and faced Tracey.  
  
"Are you serious?" The Red League veteran asked, making sure of what he had heard.  
  
"Yeah," Tracey said, not understanding what Leon meant.  
  
Leon threw his hands into the air, and stormed towards the door.  
  
"I knew this guy was a moron!" Leon yelled, "Ash, you tell him what it is."  
  
The door slammed as Ash began whispering in Tracey's ear.  
  
It was dark outside, as Ash joined Leon outside on the steps of the inn.  
  
Leon was sitting back, looking up at the sky, smoking a cigar. Ash crouched down next to Leon, as the older trainer blew a donut-shaped puff of smoke into the air, watching it disappear and expand into the cold outside air.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked," Ash commented, following the 'donut' with his eyes. Leon smiled weakly and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Here," Leon said, handing Ash another cigar, "They're from Cuba. The really good stuff."  
  
Ash turned the cigar over in his hands, not sure what to do.  
  
"Come on Ash," Leon said, nudging the young trainer, "They're not like ciggies. They'll make a man out of you."  
  
Ash slowly put the cigar in his mouth, as Leon pulled out a lighter and lit up Ash's cigar.  
  
Ash inhaled, sucking up the sweet taste of the cigar, smiling. Then suddenly, Ash's eyes began to water, as young Ketchum began to couch and choke violently, sending saliva everywhere. Leon waited for a moment until Ash had stopped coughing before he spoke,  
  
"Good shit huh?"  
  
Ash sat panting, holding the cigar in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry," Leon said, patting Ash on the shoulder, "That only happens on the first drag. You should be fine now."  
  
Cautiously, Ash put the cigar to his lips, inhaling the flavour of the cigar once again. He waited, blowing the smoke into the sky, watching it disappear.  
  
"See," Leon grinned, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Ash nodded, smiling. He held the cigar up in the air, looking at it under the light of the full moon. He took another drag, laying back relaxed.  
  
"So what's with the moron?" Leon asked, blowing more 'donuts' into the sky.  
  
"I dunno," Ash replied, "I guess he's just fresh."  
  
"Yeah," Leon retorted, "Fresher than a home brewed keg."  
  
Ash didn't understand exactly what Leon meant by that, but understood the point of the analogy, nodding.  
  
"I get ya'," Ash replied, taking another puff of his cigar, "He is a little wet behind the ears."  
  
"Speaking of wet," Leon began, "Is that Misty girl still...well...pure?"  
  
Ash froze, thinking.  
  
"I think so," Ash replied, "She hasn't been with any boys as long as I've known her."  
  
Leon nodded, thoughtfully.  
  
"Doesn't matter then. I'll leave her first up to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going for it with her, but if she hasn't done it yet, then I'll leave it up to you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. I figure her first's probably gonna be you."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Leon shrugged,  
  
"Dunno, just a feeling."  
  
Ash turned to face the inn, and looked up at Misty's window. Young Ketchum sighed, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Maybe. Just maybe."  
  
"So what's Ash like?" Ebony asked, unpacking her night-gown, "He's kinda' cute for his age. Don't you think?"  
  
Misty sat on the edge of the double bed they were sharing, unpacking her night-gown too.  
  
"Ash? Cute?" Misty asked, making sure she had heard right, "No way!"  
  
"Hmmmph," Ebony mumbled, "I wouldn't mind getting it on with him."  
  
Misty stared at the older girl, trying to work out what would make her say something like that.  
  
"Really?" Misty replied, stopping.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you see it?"  
  
Misty paused, trying to picture Ash.  
  
"Well," she murmured, "I suppose he is cute a little, BUT only a little."  
  
Ebony climbed into the bed, settling down to sleep,  
  
"Well think what you want. But if he were to try it on with me, I'd be in his bed like a whippet."  
  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
'She has a crush on Ash?!?!" She thought, 'Is she crazy or what."  
  
Misty slowly climbed into bed with Ebony, and turned out the light. Misty began to sleep, thinking about what Ebony had said, thinking about Ash.  
  
At five o'clock the next morning, Ash was in the lobby of the inn, calling Professor Oak. The phone rang in Ash's ear, as the young trainer waited for his mentor to pick up the phone.  
  
Suddenly the screen flashed to life, revealing an unshaven Professor Oak.  
  
The professor rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he smiled.  
  
"Hi Ash. You just caught me. I've just woken."  
  
"Hi Professor. I've just got up too."  
  
"Oh, so what can I do for you Ash?"  
  
"I want you to look after one of my pokemon," Ash replied, "I'd like you to hold onto Charizard for a while."  
  
"Oh," Oak yawned, "Which pokemon do you want?"  
  
"None Professor. I'm gonna catch another one, and I'm just making room."  
  
"Oh I see," Oak said, "Which pokemon are you trying to get?"  
  
"I'm going to see if I can get a Mandaloo."  
  
"A Mandaloo?" Oak asked, "I've never heard of it."  
  
"I thought that's what you might say."  
  
"Oh, well I'll hold onto Charizard for you. Just put him in the transporter when you get to a pokemon centre."  
  
"Thanks Professor." Ash put down the phone, ending the link with his teacher, then headed back upstairs to his room.  
  
Ash slowly wandered through the hallway outside his room, stopping at Misty and Ebony's door.  
  
Ash grinned, placing his hand on the door handle. Not sure what was going to happen, Ash slowly began turning the door handle. Slowly, the handle kept going round, until the door clicked open.  
  
Surprised, Ash crept into the room, being careful with were he placed his steps.  
  
His gaze turned to the bed, to see Misty asleep under the covers. He then turned to the floor in front of the bed to see Ebony lying on the floor doing sit-up exercises. Ebony turned to Ash,  
  
"Shush," She whispered, "Don't wake her."  
  
Ash nodded, and crept over to Ebony, and sat down next to her. Ebony, still in her night-gown, sat up to talk.  
  
"So," she remarked, "Trying to get another free glimpse of me being naughty?"  
  
"Maybe," Ash replied, smiling wryly.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you're out of look," Ebony smiled, "I'm just doing my exercises."  
  
Ash, taking a deep breath, moved his hand onto Ebony's leg, looking into her eyes.  
  
Ebony blushed, a little shocked.  
  
Hoping he wasn't about to make an ass of himself, Ash moved his hand up Ebony's leg, pushing the bottom of Ebony's night-gown up with it.  
  
Ebony stretched her head back, moaning quietly.  
  
Ash's hand continued to move, sliding across her thigh, brushing against her clit.  
  
Ebony moaned a little louder, although still barely a whisper.  
  
Taking his chance, Ash stick out his index finger, a moved it onto Ebony's clit, caressing the outside of her vagina slowly.  
  
Ebony grinned, beginning to breath heavily. Ash pushed things further, moving his finger into Ebony's sex, pushing it in and out slowly.  
  
Ebony moaned louder, panting.  
  
"Yes Ash," she whispered, "Go further."  
  
Realising he was doing a good job, Ash pushed his hand in, stretching the skin around Ebony's sex so much that it hurts.  
  
"Hmm, It hurts. Keep going."  
  
Ash pushed faster, moving in and out as fast as he could. The skin around his wrist was burning, but he kept going, pumping faster and faster. Soon Ash was moaning too.  
  
"Ash...Harder..Ohh, yeah!"  
  
Going for a big finish, Ash stuck his finger back out, looking for Ebony's 'on switch.' Ash fingered around, as he pumped. Ebony panted heavily, trying to keep quiet as she moaned in ecstasy.  
  
Ash smiled as he found what he was looking for. Pushing harder, Ash hit the spot, making Ebony moan louder. Ash quickly glanced at Misty, to see if she was awake.  
  
'Good, still asleep,' he thought, as he pumped even harder.  
  
His hand, now burning moved in and out, becoming quicker every second, pushing harder every time he went in.  
  
"Ohh..yes..give it to me..." Ebony moaned.  
  
Then she came.  
  
Ebony let out a deafening yell of bliss letting her juices on Ash's hand, panting heavily. She put her arms over her head, trying to get her breath back.  
  
Ash withdrew his hand, breathing heavily, tired from the experience.  
  
Ash glanced at Misty again, who stirred in her bed, then stopped moving again.  
  
'Phew, still asleep.'  
  
"Well.." Ash panted, "That..was...inter..esting..."  
  
Ebony smiled, lying down on the floor, panting too.  
  
Ash stood up, going into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
Half an hour later, Ash entered his room, to find Leon waiting for him with a grin stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"Ash, you dog!" Leon yelled, clapping his hands, "I know what you were doing just now. Now tell me who it was and what you did."  
  
"You heard?" Ash asked.  
  
"Of course I heard. Whatever you did to make her yell that loudly must've been good."  
  
Ash waltzed up to Leon, took a cigar from his pocket, and placed it in his mouth, grinning.  
  
"You have a light?"  
  
Ash was already in the passenger seat of Leon Ferrari, as Tracey, Misty and Ebony climbed into the back seat, ready to move on.  
  
It was eight o'clock. Misty and Tracey were still tired, Leon was making a phone call, and Ebony was still smiling from Ash's visit only two hours ago.  
  
"Hi Ash," Ebony said softly, as she climbed in behind the young trainer.  
  
Ash winked seductively at Ebony, then turned around to face the front.  
  
'I can't believe this,' Ash thought to himself, 'A day ago, I didn't know what to do with a girl. Now look at me. I'm a freakin' stud. I even drink beer and smoke cigars now.'  
  
Remembering what Leon had been saying the night before, Ash decided to test his new found studliness.  
  
"Hey Misty," he said softly, flirting as subtly as he could, "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Misty yawned, smiling at Ash's pleasantness.  
  
"I slept fine Ash," Misty replied, "What about you?"  
  
"Just great Misty," Ash grinned, "Great night, great morning. Couldn't be better."  
  
"Oh I think it could," Ebony piped up, glancing at Ash as he faced her.  
  
Ash ran his eyes up and down her soft, white skin, and sighed,  
  
"You never know. Maybe it will."  
  
Leon hopped into the drivers seat of his prized sports car, and started the engine.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" He asked, starting the motor. Before anyone could answer, Leon sped off, on his way to the next town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
CHAPTER..UM...TWELVE ISN'T IT? NO? WELL WHAT CHAPTER IS IT THEN? IT IS? OH, FINE THEN SMART ARSE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The roof was down on the convertible, the wind was rushing through the posses hair, and some flat techno tracks were beating out of the ICE* system.  
  
Tracey was busy sketching pokemon in his note-book, while Misty tried to sleep.  
  
Ebony and Ash were chatting, laughing together. Leon sat in the drivers seat, trying to listen in on their conversation.  
  
It was nearing mid-day, and Leon had started passing signs, indicating they were near the next town.  
  
Leon leaned over to Ash, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey Ash. This next town's got an entrance. When we get to the town, you'll have to ditch the moron and the cutie and come with me and Ebony."  
  
Ash nodded, turned around to speak to Tracey.  
  
"Hey Trace." Ash said cheerily, calling him by his nickname.  
  
"What is it Ash?" Tracey asked, finishing off his sketch of a Gengar.  
  
"Me, Leon and Ebony have got some stuff to do when we get to the next town. When we get there, could you and Misty go do something and meet us later?"  
  
"Sure Ash. Where're you going?"  
  
"Nowhere, just stuff. I'll see you after I done my thing OK?"  
  
Tracey nodded,  
  
"OK Ash. You go ahead and do what you have to do."  
  
"Good," Leon interrupted, "We're here."  
  
Leon turned to Ebony,  
  
"Do you know where the way in is?"  
  
Ebony nodded.  
  
"Good, you take Ash. I'll take Tracey and Misty somewhere and park the car. I'll be along shortly."  
  
Ebony nodded and climbed out of the car, Ash following. The car sped away, leaving Ebony and Ash outside a small service station, about two hundred yards away from the town.  
  
"I finally got you to myself, eh Ash?" Ebony joked.  
  
Ash replied by placing his hand on Ebony's ass, squeezing it softly.  
  
Ebony giggled, surprised by Ash's forwardness.  
  
Ash winked, acting wry. He began moving to the service station, his hand still on Ebony's ass, massaging it sensually as he walked.  
  
The inside of the service station was fairly large, filled with various products only lorry drivers would probably buy.  
  
Ash, taking the lead, wandered past stacks of porn magazines, shelves of chocolate bars, and a selection of Pot Noodles, heading towards the desk at the front of the shop, where a young man wearing a set of blue overalls sat.  
  
"What can I get ya youngen'?" The man asked, using a hillbilly accent.  
  
Ash, using his initiative, took out his swipe card, and held it up for the man behind the counter to see.  
  
They man raised an eyebrow, then nodded. He glared at Ebony, waiting for her to show him an ID. Ebony complied, drawing her card also. Immediately the man's accent changed to that of an Englishman, as he spoke.  
  
"You may enter. In the storeroom, there's a credit-card swipe machine. Put your swipe card in there to activate the transporter."  
  
Ash nodded, not at all surprised by the mans sudden change.  
  
Nudging Ebony, Ash led the girl into the storage room, closing the door behind them.  
  
The room was very small and was very empty, except for a few shelves cluttering up the room.  
  
On the shelf nearest to them, Ebony pointed out the creditcard swipe machine.  
  
Ash placed his card over the gadget, and swiped it down, activating the gadget and the transporter.  
  
The room phased out, mixing in a wash of colours, then merged to become a small underground cavern, like the Clementine Shores HQ Ash had visited earlier. This one however, was lit with an eerie blue light. Several other members of the Red League stood in this cave, taking quick glances at the new visitors.  
  
Ash and Ebony stood on a round platform, in the centre of the entrance cavern. Ebony nudged Ash in the direction of a tunnel to their right.  
  
"We should first take you to the trainer gym," Ebony suggested, "Watch a few matches first."  
  
Ash had deposited Charizard on the way to the trainer gym, and was now one pokemon lighter. He and Ebony had made their way to the gym, and were in the middle of watching a match between two older trainers.  
  
In the red stand, using a Wartortle, was a twenty year old girl, with spiked blonde hair, and dark shades. In the green stand, with a Primape, was a eighteen year old boy wearing a long, black leather jacket, black jeans and grey polo-neck shirt. Both pokemon were in the middle of their fight, being cheered on by people placing bets on the fight's result.  
  
The Wartortle dived forward, spraying a jet of water over the Primape, knocking it over into the wall behind it.  
  
"Thunderbolt, Primape!" The green trainer commanded. The Primape clenched his fists, releasing a large jolt of power at the Wartortle, knocking it out cold.  
  
A bell rang, signalling the end of the match. The commentator boomed over the PA system,  
  
"And a startling victory for the pokemon believed to be the weaker of the two fighting today. The odds being 3 to 1, not many people won today. However John Kabbal won it big, on the risky bet. Congratulations John."  
  
Ash folded his arms, studying the scene.  
  
"I wonder if there's anywhere I can get a drink around here," Ash mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone to do some stuff?" Misty yelled, "He disappeared in the last town we were in."  
  
Misty sat in the town park with Tracey, absorbing the scenery of Mahogany Moor.  
  
"I mean he's gone to do some stuff," Tracey repeated, "That's all he said. He got out with Ebony at a service station just outside town. Leon followed after he parked the car."  
  
Misty was fuming.  
  
"What little secret is Ash trying to stop us finding out about?" Misty said, thinking out loud.  
  
"What makes you think he is?" Tracey sipped at a cup of tea.  
  
"Well he disappeared at Clementine Shores, for a day. And remember that warehouse they wouldn't let me and you into? They're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what."  
  
Tracey sighed, drinking his tea.  
  
Ash set his pint of Lager down on the table next to him, as he checked his messages on the computer console in front of him.  
  
After entering his access code, he sipped at his drink, waiting for his messages to open.  
  
"INBOX--20. UNREAD--3."  
  
Ash clicked on various icons, and waited for his messages to come up. The first message was just Spam from pokemon news groups. The second message was from Professor Oak, telling Ash about a new pokedex upgrade. The third message was from Brock saying hello.  
  
Ash spent an hour replying to Brock, then logged off, finishing off his pint.  
  
Taking out his pokedex, Ash headed over to one of the phones in the main lobby.  
  
He entered Oak's number, and waited for his mentor to answer the phone.  
  
"Hi Professor Oak," Ash said, waving, "I got your message about the upgrade. Can I have it please?"  
  
Professor Oak stared back, looking puzzled.  
  
"Ash, where are you? The background behind you is pitch black. I can't see anything behind you."  
  
Ash thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Ah. It must be built into the phone to stop anyone from seeing into the caves,' Ash thought, 'Clever.'  
  
"Uh, just a pokemon centre. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well alright. Just insert your pokedex into the phone port."  
  
Ash did so, flicking the switch for the transfer to begin. Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ash? Have you been fiddling with your pokedex?"  
  
"Why Professor?"  
  
"I'm trying to access some of the data in your pokedex to update your records, but it wont allow me to get in. It says I need an access code."  
  
Ash pulled out his swipe card, and held it out of Oak's sight.  
  
Underneath the microchip strip on the bottom of the card, was a five digit number.  
  
'My access code,' Ash realised.  
  
"Sorry Professor. The problem must be on your end," Ash said, wondering if the professor would believe him.  
  
"Well the upgrade's complete. I'll have a look into this little error. Goodbye Ash."  
  
"Bye Professor." Ash hung up the receiver, and went to look for another Lager.  
  
"Misty, you're being irrational," Tracey shouted, trying to convince the young red-head that she was going too far, "The police wont help you until he's been gone for twenty four hours."  
  
"Well who's gonna help me find him?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips."  
  
"Look, I'll tell you what," Tracey said, trying to calm her down, "Why don't we go to the local aquarium and look at the water pokemon. Whadd'ya say?"  
  
Misty frowned, sulking, but she agreed to the trip.  
  
'I hope Ash comes back quickly," Tracey thought, 'Or I don't know what Misty'll do.'  
  
After filling himself up with three pints of Lager, Ash felt he was ready to take on the Mahogany gym leader. Ash, who was slightly tipsy, wandered into the leader gym, with him hands nestling on his pokeball set.  
  
The gym reminded Ash of the Cinnabar island gym, only without lava. It was an enormous red cave with balconies for spectators and punters willing to bet on matches. In the middle of the gym, was a deck chair, with a young lady sitting on it.  
  
The young woman looked about nineteen, and wore a long, low cut, pink dress. She had long, flowing pink hair, with Ash assumed was dyed, and deep blue eyes.  
  
She looked up at Ash, putting down a magazine she was reading, and stood up to reveal her long, smooth legs.  
  
"Are you a challenger?" She asked, speaking with a French accent.  
  
Ash nodded solemnly, trying his best to look tough. He wondered if it was working.  
  
"Very well," she said, withdrawing a small switch from her pocket. Pressing a button on the device, a loud klaxon sounded and people began pouring into the stalls to watch the battle.  
  
Ash climbed up into the stall, and waited.  
  
A minute later, Ebony joined him in time for the commentator to begin.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeelcome everyone to today's sixth gym leader battle."  
  
Ebony whispered into Ash's ear as the commentator yelled greetings to all the punters gathering in above the arena.  
  
By Ebony's instruction, Ash swiped his membership card through a card slot on the front of the trainer's stall, sending his personal information to the commentator and activating the scoreboard.  
  
"Aaaaaand today's contender," the commentator yelled, "Is Young Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is his first battle in the Red League, but from his track record he may do well. The desk is now open and calling 3 to 1 odds on young Ketchum.  
  
"Oooh that's good," Ebony whispered, "You're in with a good chance."  
  
"I knew that when I entered this room," Ash said confidently, "I've got this in the bag."  
  
"Aaaand so. Let's get going!" Shouted the commentator. A bell rang over the PA system, signalling the beginning of the battle.  
  
Ash withdrew Pikachu's pokeball, glad that he'd finally convinced Pikachu to use it, and threw it onto the ground.  
  
Pikachu appeared in the arena, as the pokeball's guidance system brought it back to Ash's hand.  
  
"This gym leader's called Claire," Ebony whispered, "She usually uses water type pokemon, but it's unlikely she will now. I don't know much about her pokemon. All I know is she has a Staryu."  
  
Ash nodded, ready.  
  
"You OK Pikachu?" Ash asked, yelling to his prize pokemon.  
  
"Pika!" Came the reply. Ash grinned, waiting for Claire's pokemon to appear.  
  
The gym leader withdrew a pokeball, holding up for all to see, then dropped it on the ground, releasing her pokemon.  
  
A Vulpix sat crouched on the arena floor, licking it's paws.  
  
"This is perfect," Ash remarked, "I used to train with Pikachu against Brock's Vulpix all the time. This should be easy." He turned to Ebony,  
  
"What type of rules are we using anyway?"  
  
"Standard Red League rules. You can use two pokemon, one at a time. Once both pokemon are unable to fight, you're out. You can switch pokemon as often as you want, as long as they can still fight. No healing pokemon during a fight, and no complaining if you lose."  
  
Ash put on a face of mock surprise,  
  
"Me? Lose? You've gotta be kidding." He turned to his Pikachu.  
  
"OK then Pikachu, let's open with a Thunderbolt. Fire!"  
  
Pikachu dived forward, as a hail of electricity surged towards the small fox-like creature.  
  
Vulpix hopped straight over the blast, and bellowed a flame-thrower attack at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu was used to this, as Brock's Vulpix used to do this everytime.  
  
"Pikachu! Counter!"  
  
Pikachu hopped over the flames, landing in front of Vulpix, giving the cute pokemon a tackle attack.  
  
Vulpix crashed into the gym leader's stand, hitting it's head.  
  
"Vulpix return!" Claire commanded, withdrawing her pokemon.  
  
A light on Claire's side of the scoreboard dimmed, signalling that she was one pokemon down.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaand that was an incredible counter from Pikachu," the commentator exclaimed, "This kids obviously knows someone with a Vulpix. what a lucky guy. Which pokemon will Claire use next?"  
  
Pikachu crouched in the centre of the arena, catching his breath, waiting.  
  
Claire withdrew her next pokeball, and threw it onto the arena, releasing a Haunter. Ash winced, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Dammit. You cannot beat those things. Only Psychic pokemon stand a chance."  
  
"Do you have one?" Ebony asked, rubbing her hands together.  
  
Ash lit up, realising that Lapras was a psychic type.  
  
"Pikachu return!" Ash commanded, taking back his best pokemon.  
  
"Lapras go!"  
  
Lapras sprung from her pokeball, landing on the arena floor.  
  
"Haunter," Claire commanded, "Psychic!"  
  
The ghost-type pokemon cupped it's hands, releasing a ball of psychic energy at Lapras.  
  
Lapras closed her eyes, teleporting behind Haunter, to Ash's amazement.  
  
"I didn't know she could do that," Ash exclaimed, "I wonder what else she has lined up."  
  
Lapras opened her mouth, releasing a larger ball of energy at Haunter, hitting it square on the back.  
  
The pokemon fell to the floor, and spun round.  
  
"Haunter, confusion!"  
  
The gym leader's pokemon began waving it's arms, hypnotising Lapras.  
  
"Lapras, close your eyes and fire an ice-beam!"  
  
Following her masters instructions, Lapras stopped looking at Haunter, breaking out of his trance, and fired an ice beam at Haunter. The beam flew straight through Haunter, hitting Ash's stand. The stand began to freeze, crumbling under Ash's feet. Suddenly the stand fell apart, sending Ash and Ebony crashing into the floor below. Distracted, Haunter turned to watch Ash falling, and guffawed pointing at the young trainer's mis-hap*. Still laughing, the Haunter spun round, in time to catch a ball of psychic energy in the face, knocking him straight to the floor, in a shower of sparks.  
  
"Whoooohooo!!!" The commentator yelled, making the PA system rattle, "That was one hell of a battle. Haunter was winning when Lapras' master crash and burned, but Lapras gave him quite a shock when she gave him a big old ball of psychic energy on the face."  
  
Ash and Ebony stumbled out of the wreckage, to be cheered by the observers watching, except for a few who had just lost their bets. Ash stood up, waving to the cheering crowd as the commentator rounded off the battle with a list of betting winners, a legal disclaimer and some general statistics about young Ketchum.  
  
Ash walked up to Claire, who had climbed down from her stand to present him with is badge.  
  
"Good work Ash," Claire smiled, reaching into her dress pocket, "This is for you."  
  
Claire pulled out a small, blue badge, shaped like an arrow-head, with the Red League logo in the middle, and an embossed water drop silhouette just above it.  
  
Ash clipped the badge onto the inside of his jacket, next to his four Orange League badges, and grinned.  
  
Claire outstretched her hand, in congratulations, shaking hands with young Ketchum. Ash was about to try her charms on the gym leader, when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He the heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear,  
  
"I know what you're thinking Ash, but don't. She plays for the other team."  
  
Ash smiled at hearing Leon's voice and spun round to greet him.  
  
"I saw the battle Ash," Leon grinned, "Very impressive."  
  
Ash whispered into Leon's ear so Claire couldn't hear,  
  
"What do you mean, 'she plays for the other team'?"  
  
"I mean she's a lesbian. She only dates girls. Hard luck kid. Not even you can crack this nut."  
  
Ash fixed his eyes on Claire, working his way up and down her body, checking her out. He smiled wryly.  
  
"I'll bet you I can," Ash whispered.  
  
Leon wasn't convinced.  
  
"How much are you willing to put on that?"  
  
"How about ten dollars?"  
  
"Make it fifteen and you're on."  
  
Ash nodded, and whispered,  
  
"Give me a few hours. I'll do it."  
  
Leon folded his arms in disbelief.  
  
Ash looked into Claire's eyes, and smiled as seductively as he could.  
  
"I'm gonna go celebrate," Ash said, "Would you like to come with us? I'd really like it if you could come."  
  
"They gym leader thought for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not. This was going to be my last battle anyway. I'll meet you outside the exit."  
  
The exit was a transporter leading to the loft of a cafe in the town square.  
  
Ash, Ebony and Leon were sitting in the cafe, talking when Claire appeared on the steps coming towards them.  
  
Ash flashed a grin at Leon,  
  
"Step one completed."  
  
Claire sat down next to Ash, in the seat he had reserved for her. Leon nudged Ebony, standing up.  
  
"I'll have to leave you guys," Leon said, raising an eyebrow at Ash, "I've gotta go and sort out some business with Ebony."  
  
Ebony nodded meekly, and followed Leon quickly out of the cafe.  
  
"I wonder what's with those two," Claire sighed. She turned to Ash, "So tell me about yourself."  
  
Claire had been kind enough to show Ash her home, just two streets away from the cafe. Ash sat in the living room, on Claire's couch admiring the room. Claire placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the table in front of Ash, and smiled. He couldn't help but be attracted to Claire's accent. He'd never heard anything so enticing in his life.  
  
"So," Claire began, "Do you have a girlfriend back home?"  
  
Ash thought this was a good a time as any, and began to turn up the charm a little.  
  
"No, not really," Ash replied, "All the nice ones are either attached already or are gay."  
  
Claire smiled. She didn't know that Ash knew that she was gay, and continued the conversation.  
  
"But I'm still looking," Ash continued, edging closer to Claire. Claire turned to take a sip of her tea, as Ash placed his hand on her leg.  
  
Claire turned around, a little shocked by what Ash was doing. She didn't quite know what to do. She hadn't been approached by a boy in a long time, and never by someone so young.  
  
Ash slowly moved his hand up the girls dress, as he had done with Ebony.  
  
Claire began to speak, but Ash cut her off.  
  
"Give me a chance," Ash said, soothingly, making a shush noise to calm down the girls.  
  
Ash moved his hand up to the top of Claire's leg, lightly massaging her vagina through her soft, smooth panties.  
  
Claire was about to protest again, but Ash placed his finger on his other hand over Claire's mouth, making a soothing shush noise.  
  
Ash slowly pulled down Claire's panties, sliding them down the girls leg and under her dress.  
  
Ash pulled out the pink, silk panties, and threw them on the floor.  
  
Ash extended his index finger, tracing the outline of Claire's vagina, sending bolts of sensual sensations up Claire's body. Claire moaned softly. Ash was there. Now he could do whatever he wanted.  
  
Ash, as with Ebony, began pushing his finger in and out of Claire's pussy, sending jolts of pleasure throughout Claire's body.  
  
The girls moaned even more, turning Ash on. Feeling himself getting harder, Ash used his free hand to lift up Claire's dress, revealing her bouncy double D breasts. He lifted the dress over Claire's head, leaving her naked and exposed.  
  
Ash continued prodding, and decided to push things further. Ash used two fingers, looking for Claire's G-spot, looking for her pleasure zone.  
  
Ash unfastened his own jeans also, letting them fall to the ground. Ash removed his boxer shorts, letting his erected manhood hover over Claire's body. Ash placed his free hand on Claire's side, turning her over.  
  
Ash stood over Claire's back, getting ready to 'play the bass'*. He pushed harder with his finger, hitting Claire's pleasure zone. Claire yelled loudly, screaming with pleasure. Ash began to push harder and faster, gaining speed every time he pumped it in.  
  
Then taking Claire's breasts with his other hand, began to trace his fingers around Claire's nipples, making them go hard and erect.  
  
Then, going for the big one, Ash pushed his sex into Claire's ass, pushing with great force.  
  
Claire screamed again, her ass burning as Ash pushed harder and harder, faster and faster.  
  
"Oh Ash. Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!!"  
  
Ash smiled, pushing harder like Claire had asked, his manhood becoming hot and burnt. But he was enjoying it, as he continued to pump himself in and out of Claire.  
  
Ash placed his lips on the back of Claire's neck, sucking at her skin sensually. Claire moaned and whimpered in a mix of extreme pain and pleasure.  
  
"Ohh, more. More!" She screamed, panting heavily, "Fuck me!!!"  
  
Ash pumped harder, going as fast as he could. He began to moan too, pumping as best as he could. He finally decided to go for a big finish.  
  
Bracing himself, Ash pushed as hard as he could, as far in as he could, poking the walls of Claire's ass, while also pushing his finger as far into Claire's pussy as he could, making Claire scream at the top of her voice. Claire suddenly came, spreading her juices over Ash's hand.  
  
Ash was turned on even more, and continued pumping, making it hard for Claire to breath.  
  
Ash suddenly came also, squirting his juice into Claire's crack, filling her ass with his seed.  
  
Ash, exhausted, lay on top of Claire, grinning for ear to ear.  
  
Ash strutted heavily towards Leon, who was waiting for him in the park. Leon looked up at Ash, who had his tongue in his cheek and was nodding vigorously. Leon suddenly took on an expression of shock, and pointed at Ash.  
  
"You...you didn't!"  
  
Ash chuckled smugly. Leon was dumbfounded.  
  
"You little rat," he laughed, "I don't believe it." He stopped, "Wait a minute, I don't believe it. Have you got proof?"  
  
"I thought you might want some," Ash said, pulling out a small piece of thin plastic, "Which is why I sort of borrowed her Polaroid camera while she was recovering."  
  
Gingerly, Leon took the Polaroid, staring at it. For the first time since the short time Ash had known him, Leon was lost for words.  
  
"You dog. Looks like I owe you some cash."  
  
Ash and Leon arrived at the camp-site which had been set-up, just outside of the town.  
  
Misty, Tracey and Ebony had already erected their tents, and were in the middle of cooking dinner.  
  
Misty ran up to Ash as they neared the camp-site, yelling at him.  
  
"Where on Earth have you been?" She yelled, "You just left us!"  
  
Ash held out his hands, trying to calm down Misty.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty," Ash said softly, "But I had some personal stuff to do."  
  
"Yeah, and I've got the photograph to prove it," Leon mumbled, now fifteen dollars lighter.  
  
Ash smiled charmingly at Misty, and placed his hands on her shoulders, making Misty feel calmer somehow.  
  
"I suppose I forgive you. Is it something you can't tell us about. If it is just say so, and I wont ask any more."  
  
Ash looked questioningly at Leon, who nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes it is, "Ash explained, "I can't tell you where I've been going. I'll be going there alot more too. I'm sorry I can't tell you, but if I did I'd be in trouble."  
  
Misty nodded, understandingly.  
  
'Hey I'm good," Ash thought, 'Who'd have thought?'  
  
"Now, what's for dinner?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
HOORAY! IT'S CHAPTER FIVE. YUP. THAT'S RIGHT! CHAPTER FIVE. BET YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D STILL BE READING THIS FAR EH?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
It was nightfall, and Ash's posse were preparing to camp out for the night.  
  
Everyone but Misty and Ash were asleep.  
  
It was pitch-black in the camp, except for the quite small campfire, which Ash was sitting near. He sat on a log, spooning the contents of a tin of baked beans into his mouth, looking up at the night sky.  
  
Misty peered out of her tent to see what Ash was doing.  
  
'Isn't Ash cold?' She wondered, noticing Ash wasn't wearing his jacket. She looked around at the floor, and noticed the jacket facing upwards in front of her.  
  
Puzzled, she put her hand in the jacket, trying to find the object that had just caught he eye.  
  
"I've never seen this badge," Misty whispered to herself, fingering the badge Ash had won from Claire.  
  
Placing the badge back into the jacket, Misty crawled back into her tent, looking for her pillow.  
  
Ash sat, transfixed on the full moon in front of him, wishing he had more cigars.  
  
Another morning, and Misty was wandering around the camp where they had spent the night, looking for Ash again.  
  
"What's up Misty?" Ebony called, sipping at a mug of coffee, "You looking for something?"  
  
"Has Ash gone on another of his secret walks again?" Misty yawned stretching, "Or has he just disappeared?"  
  
"Oh Ash just went to town to get some stuff," Ebony replied, "Coffee?"  
  
Ash's swipe card gleamed in the sun, sending a bright reflection into Ash's eye as he fiddled with it, turning it over in his fingers.  
  
Ash approached the service station just outside of town, where the Red League entrance lay hidden.  
  
Strolling into the store, Ash approached the counter where the hillbilly/Englishman sat, reading the local newspaper.  
  
"Can I help ya?" The agent asked, peering from behind his paper. Ash flashed his card to give the all clear.  
  
"Oh, thank god," the agent sighed, "I hate that bloody voice. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm just here to pick up some cigars for Leon," Ash dared, trying to act as normal as he could.  
  
The agent frowned, nodding.  
  
"Yes, of course they are," the Englishman said sarcastically, handing Ash a box of cigars, "I wasn't born yesterday you know. Next time just say they're for you next time. As long as your a Red League member, you'll get them."  
  
Ash's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, astounded by this revelation.  
  
Ash peered at his card, smiling fiendishly. Tongue-in-cheek, Ash paid the farce for a hillbilly and left the store, packing the goods into his bag.  
  
Ash released Pikachu, allowing the pokemon to escape from his home.  
  
Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder, glad to see his master.  
  
"You know what Pikachu, we've hit the jackpot."  
  
By the time Ash had returned to the camp, Leon had the Ferrari parked, and everyone had dismantled the tents.  
  
Pikachu gave a happy 'Pika' at seeing Misty again, and Ash shouted a hello to Leon and Ebony.  
  
"Where have you been Ash?!?" Misty yelled, pouncing on Ash as soon as he was in ear-shot. "You didn't help pack or clean up. We had to do it without you."  
  
Ash took his bag from his shoulder, waving it front of Misty.  
  
"Ah, but I was getting lunch."  
  
Leon was stuck driving, while everyone but Ash sat in the back of the car digging into their pizzas. Ash was talking to Leon in the front of the car about recent events.  
  
"Look Leon, I'm gonna need you to make sure I don't go overboard," Ash explained, "It's just that this all going a bit sudden for me and I'm gonna need someone to make sure I don't do anything stupid."  
  
An understanding frown appeared on Leon's face, showing he knew exactly what Ash meant.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret Ash?" Leon asked, keeping his voice down so the others couldn't hear.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"I first joined the Red League when I was fourteen. I was a dufus then, you know. Poor family, a bit fresh, not good with girls. But I met someone in the League who changed my life. He was kind enough not to laugh or diss me. Instead he taught me all about drinking and smoking and girls. Taught me what to do and what NOT to do. I owe everything to that man."  
  
"What happened to him?" Ash asked, surprised to learn that Leon had been a geek.  
  
"He..." Leon choked, "He died a year ago. His name was Paul. didn't know his second name. We were both drunk for half the time I knew him. I never needed his second name. He was always just Paul."  
  
"How'd you meet?"  
  
"I..I was in Tokyo, I was wandering round his 'hood, when I got into trouble with a bike gang. Paul helped me out."  
  
"How?" Ash dared.  
  
"He pulled out a gun and shot one of 'em in the leg. Then we ran."  
  
"How'd he die?"  
  
"That's the bad part. He was knifed by the same gang." A tear began to form in Leon's eye, "And I didn't even know his last name."  
  
Leon wiped his eye with a free hand, and spun to face Ash,  
  
"That's why I'm gonna help you out Ash. So you don't get yourself killed like he did."  
  
Ash bowed, beginning to feel low.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Leon," Ash said quietly, "I didn't mean to bring back old memories."  
  
Leon shook his head,  
  
"No Ash. I'm glad I told you," Leon said, more tears fighting to be let out, "Paul would be proud of you."  
  
Leon pulled a cigar from his pocket, and lit it looking up to the sky.  
  
"This one's for you Paul."  
  
"Hey what's up?" Misty asked cheerfully, noticing Ash and Leon's glumness.  
  
Ash shook his head miserably,  
  
"Nothing Misty. Nothing."  
  
An hour had passed, and Ash and his friends were still driving towards the next town. The mood had improved between Ash and Leon, and were joining in with the conversation going on in the back.  
  
"So where ya from Misty?" Leon asked, "Anywhere nice?"  
  
"I'm from Cerulean city," Misty replied, "It's alright I suppose."  
  
"I've been there," Leon nodded, "Nice town." He turned to Ash,  
  
"There's an entrance there. Crazy stuff goes on in THAT league gym, I'll tell ya."  
  
"What'd you do there?" Misty asked, "I might have seen you at the gym."  
  
Ash and Leon bit their lips, thinking of an excuse.  
  
"Um, I don't think you would have seen me," Leon said, "I wasn't around that gym often."  
  
"So where're we headed?" Ash inquired, trying to change the subject.  
  
"According to the map," Tracey explained, "Golden sands, the last town on the island."  
  
"That's one hell of a town," Leon commented, "You'll love it there Ash."  
  
"What's there?" Misty asked, "Carnivals?"  
  
"Theatres?" Tracey added.  
  
"No. Just best clubs in the orange islands, and the best drink to go with it."  
  
Misty and Tracey looked at each other nervously, beginning to regret meeting Leon. Misty noticed Ash smiling at the thought, and became puzzled.  
  
'He's beginning to change,' she thought, staring at him.  
  
"Golden shores," Tracey read, the tourist guide in his hand, "was named so because of the rich golden colour of the shores surrounding the area." He turned to Leon, "It doesn't mention anything about clubs in here."  
  
Leon snatched the guide book away from Tracey, and threw it out of the car, sending it rattling onto the road behind them. Tracey was about to complain.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to those things," Leon grinned, "They only tell you about what they want you to see."  
  
The red Ferrari rolled quietly into Golden Shores, looking for a place to park.  
  
"I'll tell you something Ash," Leon suggested, "If we're going to go clubbin', you need some new threads."  
  
Ash peered down at what he was wearing, moaning,  
  
"I suppose you're right. Where should we start?"  
  
"Don't worry Ash, I've got a friend who can sort you out."  
  
"Does this town have an entrance?" Ash questioned, as he and Leon unpacked their things in their hotel room.  
  
Leon shook his head, "But alot of Red league members do gather here for the clubs. The Red League has a club here. You need your swipe card to get in, so I'm afraid if you plan on going there, your friends can't come."  
  
"I see," Ash whispered, continuing with his packing.  
  
Unknown to Ash and Leon, Misty was standing outside his door, listening to the two boy's conversation.  
  
'Entrance?' She thought, 'Red League? Does this have anything to do with Ash's disappearing all the time? It has to be. I've gotta find out what this is.'  
  
Misty quietly crept away. She needed to think.  
  
Misty tapped the buttons on the public phone in the lobby of the hotel as quickly as she could. She needed to talk to somebody about what she knew. She feared Ebony was in on it too and knew that Tracey wouldn't have a clue, so she called the only people she knew who would.  
  
The phone flashed as the youngest of Misty's sisters answered.  
  
"Hey Misty," the sister waved, "How are things hangin'?"  
  
"Look, I need you to tell me something important," Misty blurted, "Really important."  
  
The sister looked puzzled,  
  
"Umm, OK. Shoot."  
  
"Do you know what the 'Red League' is?"  
  
The sister froze, speechless. Speaking in a serious tone, she asked,  
  
"How soon can you get home?"  
  
Misty was puzzled by this question but answered,  
  
"By tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Good. Get a move on. Hurry." The screen turned black, ending the conversation abruptly.  
  
Misty was curious why her sister had turned all serious.  
  
"I don't have time to think about that now," she said to herself, "I've gotta get home."  
  
She ran back to her room, to pack.  
  
Ebony and Leon were standing in the living room of a boy called Jake. Jake was a friend of Leon's, who he'd known for a long time.  
  
Ash was in the bathroom, changing into some clothes Jake had given him while everyone waited outside drinking coffee.  
  
"So where'd you get the clothes Jake?" Ebony asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh my father's a tailor," the boy replied, "I picked up a few things on the way."  
  
"That's right," Leon smiled, "If he wasn't such a stud like me, you'd think he was gay."  
  
Jake laughed,  
  
"You? A stud?" He laughed more.  
  
Jake was the same height as Leon, but looked a year or two older. He had dark skin, and wore a pair of blue cargo pants, and a pale blue ski-jacket.  
  
Leon frowned at Jake's joke while Ebony laughed.  
  
"OK, I'm ready," Ash shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Then let's have a look at you," Jake shouted, "Come on out."  
  
The door opened to reveal Ash, who looked almost completely different.  
  
Ash's denim jeans had been replaced with light grey cargo pants. His black T-shirt and blue jacket had been replaced with a grey polo-neck tank top and body warmer. Ash had gelled his hair in a wild spiked pattern, and was now wearing rounded dark shades over his eyes.  
  
"What'ya think?" Ash asked, taking out a cigar, "See anything you like?"  
  
Everyone was lost for words. None of them could believe the transformation Ash had gone through, especially Leon.  
  
"You...you look great," Ebony complimented, "You look terrific."  
  
Ash lit up his cigar and faced Leon,  
  
"What d'ya think buddy?"  
  
Leon didn't know what to say and just nodded.  
  
"Well done Ash," Jake grinned, "Leon's never been this quiet for as long as I've known him."  
  
"Now that all that is out of the way," Ash began, "Why don't we go and find Tracey and Misty, then all go out?"  
  
"I'm up for that," Ebony replied.  
  
"Me too," Jake concurred.  
  
Everyone turned to Leon, who sat staring with his jaw on the floor.  
  
Ash burst into Tracey's room, looking for Misty.  
  
"Tracey!" Ash shouted, "Where's Misty? We can't find her."  
  
Tracey sat on the chair, staring at Ash with his jaw wide open.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked, then realised he was still wearing his new clothes.  
  
"You're clothes..." Tracey began, "They're-"  
  
"I know about my clothes. Where's Misty?"  
  
Tracey snapped his fingers and opened the drawer behind him.  
  
"Misty said to give this to you," Tracey explained, giving Ash a small piece of paper. Leon and Ebony walked into the room and crowded around Ash, trying to read the note too. Ash opened the piece of paper, reading the message written on it,  
  
"Dear Ash. Don't worry. I've gone home to see my sisters. No time to explain, I'll see you later. Love, Misty."  
  
Ash scrunched up the paper, throwing it on the floor.  
  
"Looks like we wont have to worry about Misty coming with us tonight," Ash sighed.  
  
"Where?" Tracey asked, "Where're you going?"  
  
Ash had forgotten about Tracey, shit!  
  
"I erm, Leon's taking me to see some people about..."  
  
"A medical problem," Ebony interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, a medical problem," Ash concurred, "So could you watch my pokemon tonight while I go to the doctor?"  
  
Tracey nodded eagerly,  
  
"Sure Ash. Anything you need."  
  
"Thanks man," Ash said, patting Tracey on the shoulder. He turned to Leon and Ebony,  
  
"We'd better be going."  
  
It was night, nine O'clock according to Leon's Rolex, and Ash, Leon and Ebony were strolling up a backstreet towards a warehouse up ahead.  
  
"That's the club?" Ash asked, peering over his shades.  
  
"Yup. That's it," Leon replied.  
  
"The Red League's got a thing about warehouses doesn't it," Ash grinned.  
  
"They're the perfect cover," Leon explained, "Now shut up and get your swipe card out."  
  
Ash obliged and pulled out his card, putting a cigar in his mouth as he did.  
  
"You like those cigars don't you?" Ebony smiled.  
  
"It's an image," Ash said, lighting it. He put his arm around Ebony, sliding his hand on Ebony's ass.  
  
"Steady Ash," Leon murmured, "The night's just starting."  
  
Ebony giggled as Ash gave her a little squeeze.  
  
Jake was waiting for the trio inside the doorway of the Red League club. Ash flashed his card for the bouncer who nodded him in, then took a look around the club.  
  
"Nice."  
  
The warehouse was enormous, spanning almost fifty metres lengthways, and thirty widthways. The windows had been blacked out, the only light in the room being the flashing lights on the front of the makeshift stage where the DJ was sitting.  
  
To the far right, Ash noticed a long bar along the entire wall with people lining up for drinks. To the other side, tables and chairs, more people drinking and talking.  
  
"I'm heading straight to the dancefloor," Ebony giggled, running forward. The dancefloor filled the centre of the room, taking about ten metres widthways and forty five otherwise. The floor was packed, at least seventy five people dancing to techno playing in the background. Leon and Ash, both smoking their cigars with their hands in their pockets, decided to scout around for a girl or two to dance with.  
  
"Whayhey!" Leon yelled, making less than a whisper, "it's that new Ed Rush and Nico track."  
  
"Who?" Ash yelled.  
  
"What?" Leon replied, the music drowning out all speak  
  
"I SAID WHO?"  
  
"I know. I'm thirsty too. I'll be at the bar."  
  
Leaving a puzzled Ash, Leon squeezed past the people dancing, sauntering to the bar.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Came a woman's yell. Ash turned to see who was calling him.  
  
"DONNA!" Ash yelled, "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU."  
  
"YOU DO? I DON'T THINK IT'S HOT AT ALL. BUT YOU CERTAINLY ARE. WOW."  
  
Ash pulled off his shades and slipped them into his pocket, taking a puff of his cigar. Donna looked impressed.  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?" Ash yelled, smiling seductively.  
  
'Say yes, say yes, say yes!'  
  
"YEAH OK THEN," Donna shouted, taking Ash's hand. The pair shuffled onto the dancefloor in time to catch a Moby track being played.  
  
Misty sat impatiently on the ferry, as it slid over the smooth tides.  
  
'What could Ash be up too? Is he in some secret club I'm not supposed to know about? My sister looked awfully worried when I mentioned it. I'll bet she knows what the Red League is.'  
  
Ash and Donna stood in the centre of the dancefloor, dancing along to Fatboy slim, with several other girls dancing with them.  
  
Ash slid his right arm around donna's waist while using his left to smoke his cigar. He wiggled his hips next to beautiful gym administrator, waving his cigar hand in the air to the beat of the song. Donna bit her lip, moving in front of Ash, sliding her ass across Ash's groin.  
  
Putting his apparent studliness to the test, Ash gave his cigar to one of the nearby girls to hold on to and took hold of Donna's waist. He began waggling his hips with hers, their lower halves firmly together. Ash slid his hands up and down Donna's waist, subtly working his way down to her thighs. For the first time, Ash noticed what donna was wearing.  
  
She was wearing a small, white tank top; a short, black, loose skirt, and knee high leather boots.  
  
Ash whistled, unheard over the noise.  
  
Ash began swaying, moving his left hand up and down her thighs, while his right hand moved upward towards her chest.  
  
Donna was becoming turned on, watching Ash's hands gently climb her body, caressing her skin. She placed her hands on top of his, guiding them to where she wanted them. She positioned Ash's right hand over her breasts, moving them across. She felt Ash's other hand disappear under her skirt, feeling it massaging her left leg, moving round to the front.  
  
'I'm in here,' Ash thought, still dancing. He took the lead, massaging Donna's nipples with his right hand, feeling them go hard.  
  
'Speaking of hard, I think Ash junior is getting horny,' the young stud thought, 'Damn. I'm good.'  
  
Ash moved his left hand up donna's leg, finding the lining of the older girl's lace panties. He slipped his index finger under the lace, pulling the soft fabric down slightly, making room.  
  
Donna moaned quietly, Ash's hand now under her tank top, his middle finger circling the edge of her nipples.  
  
Ash moved his other hand round to Donna's front, moving his fingers slowly into Donna panties. He traced the lips around her pussy, teasing her seductively.  
  
"Yes Ash, go on," she moaned, "Do it."  
  
Gently, Ash moved his finger into Donna's vagina, massaging her clit as he did. Donna moaned loudly, arousing Ash even more.  
  
Donna moved her left hand behind her back, clutching Ash's dick through his trousers, squeezing it firmly.  
  
'Fuck!' Ash thought, 'She is really ready to go!"  
  
Ash, still massaging Donna's pussy, led her through the dancefloor, towards one of the locked storerooms at the back.  
  
Next to the door, Leon was busy sweet talking three girls, all about a year younger than him. He was surprised to watch Ash 'manoeuvre' Donna to the door, then smash it open with his elbow.  
  
Leon raised his glass to Ash ass he passed, receiving a grin for his troubles.  
  
"Nice one Ash," he murmured. He turned back to his three companions.  
  
"Where were we ladies?"  
  
The music was quiet, now that Ash and Donna were closed off in the storeroom. Ash pulled his finger in and out of Donna's pussy, while unfastening the buttons of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Next the tank top came off, Donna's round breasts ready for Ash.  
  
Ash like the fact that Donna hadn't seen the need for a bra.  
  
He then pulled down Donna's panties, leaving the beauties body to him. Ash pumped in and out with his hand, but not like he had before. He didn't want her to climax yet, that was going to come later. Ash took his free hand, and unfastened his pants. He pulled down his boxer shorts, allowing his dick to stretch towards Donna's ass. He teased, letting his dick hover above Donna's hole, letting it touch the outside once in a while. Ash unfastened his jacket, leaving only his shirt.  
  
Ash was ready. He took a firm hold of Donna's thigh, moving her to a crate. He gently directed her to lean over the crate, placing her hand around his dick. With her back to Ash and doubled over the container, Donna began to jerk off Ash, pulling with such force it made Ash's skin burn.  
  
"Ahh yeah," Ash moaned, "Harder! Ahh!"  
  
Donna pumped, faster and faster, the burning moving all around Ash's dick. Unable to hold it in, Ash violently came, gushing his juices all over Donna's naked ass.  
  
"Oh yeah," Donna moaned, "Fuck me hard. DO IT."  
  
Ash immediately threw his dick into Donna's ass, making his foreskin bleed.  
  
"Ahh!" Ash yelled in pain, "Yeah."  
  
Ash began pushing hard, his dick beginning to bleed. Ash didn't care. He fucked her, faster and faster, harder and harder. Donna began moving to Ash's rhythm, both people moaning in ecstasy.  
  
Ash suddenly withdrew his dick and grabbed not Donna's sides. He threw the older girl over onto her back and thrusted himself into Donna's sex.  
  
"Ash! Yes! I want your dick in me! GIVE ME YOUR DICK!"  
  
Young Ketchum kept moving faster and faster, his dick hurting more and more, but at the same time bursts of ecstasy shot up into his whole body.  
  
Ash pushed deeper, one extra hard time, hitting Donna's G-spot. Donna came suddenly, her white juice covering Ash's rock-hard manhood. Ash came too, again sending what was left of his seed into Donna. both Ash and Donna cried.  
  
"Aargh!!" Ash yelled, slowing down a little. He didn't stop pumping. Donna, breathing heavily pushed Ash off her, and crouched on her knees, in front of Ash's dick.  
  
"I've gotta go do something," Donna smiled, "I'll see you again. I've got more planned for you Young Ketchum."  
  
Donna slowly slid her mouth over Ash's dick, moving her head back and forth. Ash titled his head back, in ecstasy.  
  
The feeling stopped, Donna standing naked in front of him. She kissed him on the cheek and began to get dressed again, smiling sweetly at Ash. Ash copied, gathering the clothes he had thrown on the floor.  
  
Ash slipped on his boxer shorts, and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out on of his Cuban cigars.  
  
"Got a light?"  
  
Donna exited the room first, turning back once to wink at Ash, who meandered out of the storeroom shortly after, smoking another cigar.  
  
Leon and his three girls were there to meet him.  
  
"HAVE A NICE TIME?" Leon shouted, the music now very loud again.  
  
Ash grinned, taking a drag.  
  
Leon took Ash's hand and shook it, grinning too. Then, waving a 'goodbye' Leon led the three girls into the storeroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Staring after Leon, Ash snapped his fingers agitatedly.  
  
'I think I'll take a break before I find another girl,' Ash thought, 'I'm thirsty.'  
  
By then, the bar wasn't quite as packed as before. Ash sat on one of the few empty stools that were there and signalled for the barmaid to come closer.  
  
Wryly, Ash ordered a lager from the busty blonde and sat, enjoying 'Mr. Loverman' as it played to the eager dancers on the floor.  
  
Before Ash could take a sip of his drink, a group of six girls had approached, each looking about sixteen years old. They each looked different. Some having long hair, some short; curly hair, straight; short skirts, tight pants. They were all different even though they were all stunning beauties.  
  
One of the girls, wearing a white cat-suit with long, straight, black hair and a pair of green shades bent over to whisper into Ash's ear,  
  
"Hey there handsome. You alone?"  
  
Ash put his cigar in his mouth, put his shades over his eyes, and flashed a sexy smile.  
  
"I'm not now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
WHAT? YOU'RE BORED?!? I'VE ALREADY PUT IN SEX, DRINK, FIGHTING, WHAT ELSE DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
It was four O'clock in the morning, and Misty was standing in the rain on her sister's doorstep, shivering in the cold.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Misty yelled, "Let me in!"  
  
The door opened suddenly to reveal a very tired looking younger sister. The sister immediately called out, awake,  
  
"Hey, Misty's here." She turned to the redhead girl, "Come in."  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Misty asked, hanging her coat up as they entered the passage.  
  
"I'd best wait until all the other sisters are up," the youngest of the water-flower sisters said, "This is very serious."  
  
She led a very nervous Misty into the living room, where they waited for everyone to assemble.  
  
Ash's eyes hurt, straining to open. The light was too bright and his eyes quickly retreated behind his eyelids. Ash's hand covered his eyes, as the other tried to find the edge of the sheet.  
  
He felt something soft.  
  
'That isn't the sheet,' Ash thought, blinking erratically. He turned sideways to stare into the sleeping face of a sixteen year old girl. Ash gasped quietly, moving his hand behind his back to get out of the bed the other way. Another one?  
  
He turned. Another girl.  
  
Ash sat up and looked at the bed. Ash sat in the middle of the bed, with one girl to his right in the bed, two in the bed to the left of him. Asleep also on the floor to the right of the bed, were two more girls and another lay asleep on the floor to the left of the bed.  
  
Sweat dropping down his forehead, Ash reached over for the phone. He pulled back the sheet, noticing that everyone was nude, including himself.  
  
"That must've bee none hell of a night," Ash mumbled, typing Leon's room number into the phone.  
  
It rang, no-one answering.  
  
"Come on, pick up. Pick up!"  
  
"Yellow?" Came a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got a problem. Come to my room now."  
  
"Why? Is it funny?"  
  
"Erm.." Ash glanced at all the girls, sleeping peacefully with a wide smile on each of their faces, "Maybe."  
  
"Oh this is rich Ash, really rich!" Leon laughed quietly. Leon had appeared ten minutes later, climbing in through the open window and along the balcony. He had brought a camera for his own amusement.  
  
"Shush, don't wake them."  
  
"OK, just let me get a photograph." He pointed the camera, clicking the shutter quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you later," Ash whispered, "What the fuck do I do?!?!"  
  
"Just gently wake them up, and act charming. Say something like 'That was great, what you like some breakfast.' They'll probably feel the same as you when they wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just use that Ketchum charm. Now I've gotta go. I'm having breakfast with some friends too." Leon winked, and escaped through the window, sliding along the balcony again.  
  
Ash looked down at the girls, now realising what an achievement he had made.  
  
"You da man Ash," he murmured to himself. He turned to the girl to his left and quickly kissed her nipples, before gently shaking her awake.  
  
The girl was only an inch or two taller than Ash. She had short, blonde hair and a cute, rounded face. She was a petit girl, except for the double C breasts which hung from her chest invitingly.  
  
"Huh?" She groaned, then opened her eyes, revealing two seas of deep blue and silver, "Oh hi. What a night."  
  
Ash tried to keep his cool, gazing at the girl before him.  
  
"Would you all like some breakfast?" He asked, following Leon's advice, then he took it a stage further, "Or another desert?" He winked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," the girl yawned, "We have to be going. You go and get breakfast. We'll see you in the Red League later...Big Ash." The girl reached down below the sheets, and tugged at Ash's semi-erect penis, making him jump a little.  
  
Using this as his escape, Ash gently climbed out of bed, put on a robe and exited the room, on his way to the breakfast counter downstairs.  
  
"I should just leave them," Ash said to himself, "Everything I have is in the car, except for my clothes. There's nothing to worry about." Ash gently crept down the stairs, ecstatic.  
  
All four of the Waterflower sisters were sitting in the living room of their home, silently preparing what they were going to say. Misty was the first to speak.  
  
"So what's the Red League then?" She asked bluntly. She knew that her sisters knew the answer. The oldest sister perched herself on the end of the sofa, placing her hands in her lap.  
  
"Where did you hear about it?" She asked seriously. Misty was surprised at how the sisters didn't seem as cheerful as they normally did. It must be really serious.  
  
"Ash is in it," Misty replied, "I was at Ash's door and accidentally heard him talking about it. Two of his friends are in it too, a girl called Ebony and a boy called Leon."  
  
"Leon?" The youngest sister piped up. The other sisters glared at her for silence. The young sister lowered her head.  
  
"The Red League is a secret pokemon league, run by an underground organisation," The eldest Waterflower explained, "It is different from the other leagues for many reasons."  
  
"What are they?" Misty enquired.  
  
"Well for one thing, it isn't sanctioned by the official pokemon league. In fact they don't even know about it. Nobody does, not the government, not the police, nobody except our members."  
  
Misty's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"You said 'OUR'," Misty exclaimed, "Are you guys members?!?"  
  
Each of the sisters nodded glumly.  
  
"We'll have to make her a member," the middle sister said quietly, "We can't clean her."  
  
"Clean me?" Misty became worried.  
  
"We use a psychic pokemon to drain your memory. We do this when people find out about us."  
  
"But you're not gonna do that to me?"  
  
"No. We're going to make you a member." The sister stood up, and nodded to the rest of the girls, "Get into some dryer clothes. After breakfast we go to the entrance.  
  
When Ash returned to his room all the girls had left. the only thing left of them behind of them, was a pile of phone numbers on pieces of card which lay on the bed.  
  
Ash was busy packing, talking to Leon about what he was going to do now.  
  
"If you're planning on getting to Cerulean, then I've got the best way," Leon suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"There isn't an entrance in town, but we do have a transporter."  
  
"A transporter?"  
  
"Yup. It's like an entrance transporter, but it has a longer range. I can get you to any town on the main continent in an instant."  
  
Ash was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"OK then, so where is it?"  
  
"It's in here?!?!" Ash exclaimed, staring through the window of the shop, a purple dildo staring back at him.  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"I'm surprised a town like this has a sex shop."  
  
"That's what I thought when I first arrived, but apparently the locals are really up for it."  
  
"Golden Shores' Golden Dildo Cave" read the sign above the shop. Ash glanced through the window, seeing all manners of costumes and gadgets.  
  
"Can I help you?" Came a female voice. Ash and Leon followed the voice, facing the door.  
  
Standing in the door was a young woman, about twenty five years old. She had short, curled hair and wore glasses over her grey eyes. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but was still fairly attractive, wearing a pair of tight, denim shorts and a light blue blouse.  
  
"We need to use the transporter," Leon stated, flashing his card.  
  
The woman nodded,  
  
"I suppose so. Come in."  
  
Leon followed the woman into the shop, accompanied by Ash. The shop was dark, except for the blue neon lights which provided minimal illumination. Ash couldn't believe what he saw, dildo's bondage costumes, magazines. Frowning he murmured,  
  
"Nice!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it," the woman smiled, "But you should wait until you're older."  
  
"It's a bit late for that, eh Ash?" Leon nudged Young Ketchum, making him laugh a little.  
  
"Oh! A little stud eh?" The woman examined Ash, in his grey suit and shades, "Yes, I suppose you do look like a bit of an entrepreneur. This way please."  
  
She led the two boys into a back room, filled with cardboard boxes and piles of more sex-toys.  
  
In the centre of the floor, was a round platform, with a control panel situated a metre away from it. The platform was a metallic circle, with a flashing blue panel in the centre. Directly in the middle of the platform, was the Red League symbol, the lighting bolt.  
  
"This is a great machine," Leon boasted, "The government don't even have these."  
  
"Where did Ebony and Tracey say they'd meet us?" Ash asked, forgetting a conversation they'd had before.  
  
"They'll be there tomorrow. It's just us for a day."  
  
"Where to honey?" The woman asked, moving to the keypad.  
  
"Cerulean," Ash nodded.  
  
"OK then. Get ready boys."  
  
As Ash tensed his muscles, the room melted, turning into an eerie blue darkness.  
  
"Why are we in the convenience store?" Misty asked, "Do we need something?"  
  
None of the sisters answered, making their way to one of the shop assistants. The eldest sister marched up to the youngster, pulling him gently to the side of the aisle.  
  
"I want to get in," She said, pulling out a Red League card, "Take me to the entrance."  
  
The assistant nodded, walking with the sister to back of the store, leaving Misty and her two other sisters.  
  
"Just wait here," the next oldest sister explained, "She wont be long."  
  
The cave flashed into existence, nearly blinding Ash for a moment. Ash rubbed his eyes, stepping off the entrance platform.  
  
"Are all Red League gyms in caves?" Ash asked, blinking rapidly, trying to chase away the floating blue dot in his head.  
  
"Most of them," Leon replied, walking forward, "We have some in specially built facilities on remote islands, we have one underwater, and we have one on the fifty-first floor of the Presley Stock building in Celadon."  
  
"But I thought that building only had fifty floors. That building's quite famous."  
  
"So does everybody else. We're quite proud that we managed to hide an entire floor. We amazed ourselves with that one."  
  
The Cerulean cave was almost exactly the same as the others Ash had seen. It was pretty large, lit with a red light, and had several other passages leading off into the other facilities available.  
  
"I wonder if Pallet town has a Red League gym," Ash said, thinking out loud."  
  
"They certainly do," Leon said, "That one is one of our big ones."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Ah ha. We usually have the big gyms in small towns, and Pallet town was perfect. That gym is the third biggest one we have."  
  
The pair made their way to the gym bar, to get a drink before they visited Misty.  
  
The eldest sister materialised on the transporter pad, steeping off the device immediately. She put her card back in her pocket, and began to make her way to the gym leaders office, when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I wonder if Pallet town has a Red League gym," came the voice.  
  
"They certainly do," another voice replied. The Waterflower sister spotted Ash, dressed up differently, walking out of the cave with another familiar face.  
  
"Ash? Talking with Leon? I don't believe it. Leon is Ash's newbie guide?!? Ash is like so lucky!"  
  
The sister hurried to the leader's office, walking as fast as she could.  
  
Tracey and Ebony sat side by side, waiting for the ferry to pull out. They were still at golden Shores because Ebony had stayed behind to go with Tracey. They didn't want him to know about the transporter, and since it was Leon's job to introduce Ash to the ways of the Red League, Ebony was left behind.  
  
The horn of the ferry tooted loudly, the boat about to pull out.  
  
Ebony looked across at Tracey, checking him out.  
  
'For someone that fresh, he's kinda cute,' she thought, daring herself to move her hand.  
  
Biting her lip, Ebony slid her hand onto Tracey's thigh and began to rub it gently.  
  
Tracey froze, and shot around to stare at Ebony.  
  
"Wh..what are you doing???" He asked nervously. Ebony bit her lip cutely,  
  
"Oh nothing, just seeing what your legs are like. I think they're kinda cute."  
  
"You...you..do?"  
  
Ebony nodded seductively, her eyes inviting him to make a move.  
  
"I....er..." He stumbled, "Wow. Thanks Ebony." Tracey was lost for words, opening his mouth despite the fact that nothing was coming out.  
  
Understanding, Ebony put her finger over Tracey's lips. The pokemon spotter stopped, enwrapped in silence. Ebony moved forward to Tracey, and softly placed her lips on his, sliding her hand behind Tracey's head.  
  
Ebony opened her mouth, sliding her tongue onto the young virgin's, wrapping hers around his.  
  
Tracey was thrilled. He'd never been kissed like this before.  
  
'Ash'll be impressed when he hears about this,' Tracey thought, not knowing that the kiss was nothing compared to what Ash now got up to.  
  
Trying to use his initiative, Tracey placed his hands around Ebony, drawing her closer. He felt the tip of Ebony's tongue touching his, hypnotising him in a gentle dance of tongue and lips.  
  
Tracey slid his tongue deep into the back of Ebony's throat, making Ebony smiled, her throat tickling a little.  
  
Ebony did the same, filling Tracey's throat with her soft muscle.  
  
Their lips slid across each other, sending shivers of pleasure down both Tracey and Ebony's bodies. Ebony finally pulled away, licking her lips. Tracey was astounded. Gathering himself, he grinned at Ebony, who smiled in return.  
  
'Not as fresh as before, but I've still got work to do," she thought, the ferry now pulling away.  
  
The oldest Waterflower sister returned to meet the rest of her waiting siblings, and gathered them into the storeroom, where the entrance pad was placed.  
  
Misty was astounded as the room fizzed away, turning into the cave. But she was prevented from asking questions when her sisters pulled her through one of the caves towards the leader gym, where the curator was waiting to meet her.  
  
Ash and Leon stood in the leader gym, with their bottles of Guinness, waiting for the gym leader to appear.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on shagging the gym leader here too," Leon announced.  
  
"What if I did?" Ash asked, smiling wryly.  
  
"Then I'd never look at you the same way again. It's a bloke."  
  
The smile disappeared from Ash's face.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Tell me about it. When I first started exploring my studliness, I fucked all the female gym leaders I saw, except for one or two. It gets you free badges if you're lucky too."  
  
"Speaking of badges, how many do I need to enter the actual league?"  
  
"You need six badges," Leon replied, "To enter any of the championships."  
  
"Any of them? What do you mean?"  
  
"Unlike the Indigo and orange leagues, there isn't just one type of championship. You have a choice of entering anyone you wish, but you can only enter one though."  
  
"Which one's are there?"  
  
"Let me see. First there's the 'Team league.' That's when you get in a team with other trainers also competing. You choose which pokemon to use between the people in your team. In a match however, you can only use three pokemon for the whole team, so you must choose carefully. You can have four people in a team, and in extreme cases five have been allowed."  
  
"Right, got it. What else?"  
  
"Umm, there's 'Royal rumblin'.' You choose one pokemon per round, and set him or her in the arena along with two other competitors. When the battle starts, all the pokemon fight each other. Only two of the pokemon come out of there to go into the next round. The rules are a little more complicated there, so I'll explain them later if you should pick that."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Just two more types. The next one is called 'Battle runnin'. Two pokemon start at each end of the arena, one of them being yours of course. Both pokemon charge at each other, firing everything they got until they reach the middle, where there is a circle painted on the ground. Both pokemon fire their attacks at each other, trying to force the other out of the ring. The one still in the ring at the end wins."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And finally, there's the standard battling way. You know, like Indigo league, only alot tougher people play."  
  
"Great! That'll be easy!"  
  
"Don't be so sure. The leagues will be quick as we won't have as many players as the other leagues. There'll be alot of stiff competition. Speaking of competition," Leon pointed to the gym leader walking towards them.  
  
"So you must be here to challenge me," the man exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Ash replied, putting on his shades, "You the gym leader?"  
  
"I sure am. But I'm not hosting gym battles today. I'm busy with other things."  
  
The man was about thirty years old, with a greyish beard and moustache. He wore bright green pants and a lime shirt which had both been ink blotted. He had his long hair in a bandanna, making him look like a hippie.  
  
"I get it," Ash nodded, "You're afraid." He was prodded by Leon in the shoulder.  
  
"Icksney!" Leon mumbled.  
  
"No. It's alright Leon. I've heard of you Young Ketchum. Donna has told me all about you. You're new and looking for ways to prove yourself and your pokemon in battle. You were like this well before you joined weren't you? Yes I remember. You met Donna's sister, Prima last month. Yes, she liked you, she did."  
  
Ash was stunned,  
  
"Prima is Donna's sister?!?"  
  
"Of course, didn't she tell you? She must have forgotten, or been busy. Well now you know."  
  
"Is..Is Prima in the Red League?"  
  
The hippie shook his head,  
  
"Oh no. She doesn't know about it. Anyway, I'll have to battle you later, I have a new member to meet."  
  
Ash nodded,  
  
"Oh right. Well you do that. I'll be ready for you later."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from behind him,  
  
"Ash! Is that you?!?!"  
  
"Misty?" Ash mouthed, spinning slowly.  
  
Standing in the doorway of the gym was Misty and her three sisters, all gawking at Ash except for the eldest.  
  
"Is that you Ash?" Misty asked, bemused. Ash leaned over to the gym leader,  
  
"The new member?"  
  
The hippie nodded.  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulders, and frowned,  
  
"It's my new look. I had it done before you left. You would have seen it earlier if you hadn't took off." He turned to the three sisters, turning on the charm.  
  
"Hey there ladies," he cooed, "I didn't know you were members."  
  
The eldest sister stepped forward, folding her arms,  
  
"The same could like, be said about you. We like, didn't know you were a member either."  
  
"Well here I am girls," Ash beamed, opening his arms, "A fully fledged member of the Red League."  
  
Misty walked curiously to Ash, moving around him, examining him. She looked bemused, unsuccessfully trying to saying something.  
  
"I can't believe you look so cool," Misty gasped, "Those clothes are great."  
  
Ash smiled broadly, placing his hand on Misty's shoulder. The red-head was surprised, and swallowed.  
  
"You look great too Mist," Ash whispered sumptuously, trying to arouse Misty, "You look hot."  
  
Misty shyly shivered with apprehension and excitement. She was almost worried by Ash's ability to suddenly make her feel so giddy.  
  
'How's he doing that?' She thought, 'He's making me feel so horny. Why do I feel so attracted to him?'  
  
Misty returned to her now very bewildered sisters, not feeling completely normal herself. Clearing her throat, the oldest sister addressed the gym leader,  
  
"I think We should like...erm...Get started."  
  
"Right on," the gym leader concurred, "If you would all follow me?"  
  
Misty's sisters follow the hippie, each giving Ash a final inquisitive look before disappearing. Misty was the last to go, staring at Ash, puzzled. She disappeared, leaving only Ash and Leon remaining.  
  
"I think you turned her on," Leon indicated. Ash pulled off his shades, slipping them into his pocket.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"He looked so hot!" Misty's youngest sister exclaimed, as the family were walking with the hippie gym leader. The four Waterflower were following the hippie through a thin passageway, lit only by the same eerie red light which filled the halls.  
  
"Yeah! He was like soooo cute," the second oldest squealed, "Those clothes were like totally awesome."  
  
Misty couldn't believe her ears!  
  
'Ash? Cute? What are my sisters on?'  
  
"And he like totally digs Misty," the oldest sister said, patting the red- head's shoulder. Misty wasn't angry like she'd normally be, instead quietly thinking.  
  
"You think?" She asked, shyly.  
  
"Hello?!?" The eldest sister shouted, "Did you see the way he was talking to you? Oh and the way he was smiling at you? I couldn't see his eyes but I know who he was looking at."  
  
Misty didn't know what to say. Her sisters were right. Ash really did like her.  
  
"What do I do?" Misty mumbled.  
  
"Well I know what I would do," the youngest of Misty's sisters exclaimed, "I'd rip of those pants and-"  
  
"Ladies!" The hippie interrupted, "We're here."  
  
The sisters became quiet, now outside a door marked only with the Red League symbol.  
  
"Misty, could you come into my office please, along with your sisters."  
  
"I wonder why Misty is here," Ash thought-out-loud, sipping at his third bottle of beer. Leon was sitting next to him in the Cerulean gym bar, sipping at a Budweiser.  
  
"Probably 'cos her sister are members. They probably felt they should offer a place here."  
  
"Probably," Ash muttered, "That's one hell of a coincidence."  
  
Leon nodded,  
  
"Maybe. I wouldn't worry about it. Hey, look over there." Leon was pointing to the door at two teenage girls, both twins. The girls were about sixteen, both wearing short, low-cut white dresses. The girls had long, blonde hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Think we can take 'em?" Ash asked.  
  
"I think so. Ready for chat-up mode?"  
  
Ash nodded, taking out his shades and a cigar.  
  
"More than ready."  
  
Slipping off the stools by the bar, Ash and Leon sauntered casually to the two young twins entering the room.  
  
"Hey there girls," Leon said sweetly, "You new here?"  
  
The twins were cuter up close than from across the room. The smile Ash and Leon received was enough to make a grown man knees melt.  
  
"We're new to this gym," one of the twins replied, "We're from Pallet town."  
  
'Chaching!' Ash stepped forward,  
  
"Are you sure? I'm from Pallet town and I surely would have noticed two girls as beautiful as you." They way Ash acted and composed himself, he looked at least two years older than he actually was. The girls giggled, running their hands through Ash's hair.  
  
"That's so sweet of you," the other twin sang, "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Ash."  
  
"And I'm Leon."  
  
"So where are you from Leon?" The first twin asked.  
  
"I'm from Clementine Shores, one of the orange islands."  
  
"Oooh, I love those islands. I've been to Clementine shores."  
  
"Are you sure?" Leon asked wryly, "I'm sure I wouldn't have missed you either."  
  
Both twins giggled again, while Ash and Leon glanced at each other for support.  
  
"You two are so sweet," the second twin exclaimed, "aren't they Julia?"  
  
"I think so." She turned back to Ash and Leon, "Oh, I forgot. I'm Julia, and this is Samantha."  
  
Leon extended his hand and took Julia's and kissed it. Doing likewise, Ash took Samantha's hand and planted a soft kiss on it.  
  
"Can we get you ladies a drink?" Leon asked, taking the lead in this little game.  
  
The twins shook their heads.  
  
"But we would like to dance," Samantha flirted.  
  
Nodding to each other, Ash and Leon took the twin's hands, and led them to the dancefloor, where a song called 'Eye's on me' was playing.  
  
Ash had his arms around Samantha, while Leon was taking care of Julia.  
  
'Whenever I sang my song, on the stage on my own...Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard...I saw you me smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar..."  
  
Ash and Leon led, swaying to the music, with a girl in both their arms.  
  
"You're a great dancer," Samantha whispered sweetly, making Ash smile.  
  
Taking an enormous risk, Ash slid one hand onto Sam's back, an inch or two above her ass.  
  
'So let me come to you, close as I wanna be...Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast..."  
  
"This is a really beautiful song," Leon whispered, "Almost as beautiful as you."  
  
Julia slipped her head onto Leon's shoulder, hypnotised by the beautiful song playing over the dancefloor.  
  
Ash was doing equally good, his hand about to slip onto Sam's ass, when he heard a man's shout from the door.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!?""  
  
Ash and Leon spun round to see two eighteen year old men standing in front of them.  
  
"Why are you dancing with our girls?!?" One of the boys asked. They both were beefy looking boys. They both had closely shaven hair, and wore similar Nike tracksuits.  
  
"Nobody runs Ash," Leon whispered. The music changed from the soft ballad, to a fast techno theme.  
  
"Should we?" Ash mumbled. Leon nodded.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Ash dared, staring through his shades, blowing a puff of smoke into the yob's faces.  
  
Severely pissed off, the two older teens dived forward, trying to grab Ash and Leon. The two likely lads dodged the attacks, taking a fighting stance behind the yobs.  
  
"Go Leon." Ash whispered, swinging at the smallest of the two boyfriends, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
The other turned in time to receive a left hook from Leon on the nose. An angry yell burst from the oldest boy's mouth, as he stood up again, bleeding furiously.  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you," he roared. The yob wiped a large blot of blood from his lip, waiting for his friend to stand up with him. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a large flick-knife, glistening it in the lights of the bar. The smaller boy rose, picking up a glass bottle.  
  
"No!" Came a yell from behind the yobs. Julia ran over to Ash and Leon, followed by her sister.  
  
"Leave them alone," she whispered quietly, "We asked them to dance." The other twin nodded sadly.  
  
The yobs scowled, grabbing the twins by their arms, and pulled at them.  
  
"We're going," the oldest of the boys growled, dragging Samantha. The other boy took hold of Julia, forcing her out of the room.  
  
Ash stared helplessly, watching the twins being dragged out of the room. He stepped forward, getting ready to go and get them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Ash," Leon said glumly, "Leave it. There's another time and place for that."  
  
Ash was dismayed, stuttering as he tried to speak,  
  
"Bu...What about the girls?!?"  
  
"It's OK. I know who they are. We'll get them later. Those two boys have a reputation for messing up their bitches. We'll follow them, and get back at them."  
  
Ash nodded, liking the idea of getting his own back for the girls.  
  
"Alright then. Let's head to the exit."  
  
With a cigar and a match in his hand, Ash had turned into an alleyway, with Leon right behind him. It was getting dark outside, the time shortly after sunset. The alleyway was your typical dump; cardboard boxes lying around, old papers, broken bottles. There was a feature in this alleyway Ash knew didn't belong. Looking ahead, Ash spotted a naked Samantha bent over a crate, with the older yob fucking her. Samantha screamed in pain, the yob pushing as hard as he could.  
  
"PLEASE NO!" The girl screamed, gripping the crate as hard as she could.  
  
"Now?" Ash asked, ready for another fight.  
  
Leon nodded,  
  
"Now."  
  
Ash stepped forward, placing his shades over his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Dickless!"  
  
The yob stopped, turning to Ash.  
  
"You again? What the fuck do you want"  
  
Ash took out a match, striking it casually. He took it to the fresh cigar perched between his lips and ignited it, drawing the sweet vapours deep inside for courage.  
  
"Leave her alone," Ash demanded.  
  
The hooligan pulled back form Samantha, a sticky white mess escaping from her ass. The boy pulled up his trousers, sizing up Ash and Leon,  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Ash placed one hand behind his back, as Leon passed him the revolver he kept in the car.  
  
Ash pointed the weapon forward, flashing a cocky smile.  
  
"You wouldn't," the boy teased, "You're only a kid."  
  
Ash pulled the trigger, a screaming bullet scraping against the boys ear. The boy flinched, screaming in pain.  
  
Ash cocked the gun,  
  
"I missed? Five more bullets, do you think I can get it next time?"  
  
The yob nodded panicking. He quickly stood up and began to run. Ash laughed as the boy tore around the corner of the alleyway, trying to escape.  
  
Ash sighed when the boy was out of sight.  
  
"That was close," Ash exclaimed, sweating, "I thought I was going to hit him."  
  
Leon took the gun back from Ash, sliding it into his pocket.  
  
"Did you mean to skim that guys ear?" He asked curiously.  
  
Ash's only reply was a quiet cough,  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Let's find the other girl."  
  
The girl had now thrown on her clothes, and was running up to Ash. She outstretched her arms, flinging them around the young gunslinger.  
  
"Thankyou Ash," Samantha heaved, "I dunno what happened. He just pushed me against the crate and started to fuck me. I tried to stop him, but he was too big."  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulders, blushing.  
  
"Well erm...We'd better go."  
  
"Yeah," Leon agreed, "Where's Julia?"  
  
"Oh she's fine. She went home. Her boyfriend might have acted all jerkish, but he's alright. He isn't violent like that jerk. She's OK."  
  
"Good," Leon nodded, "We'd better go Ash."  
  
Samantha cleared her throat, bending down to Ash's level.  
  
"Um, Ash? Would you mind walking me home? It's just that I don't feel like being alone right now."  
  
Ash glimpsed at Leon, who nodded in return,  
  
"You go Ash. I'll tell everyone where you are."  
  
"Thanks Leon," Ash replied. Leon suddenly realised how much more adult Ash sounded. His voice sounded deeper and more respectable than before.  
  
'The boy's turning into a man,' Leon thought, as Ash took Samantha's arm. Ash and Leon silently nodded their goodbyes, going their separate ways.  
  
Ash had never seen Cerulean city at night before and was impressed with the night life it had. Ash and Samantha walked side by side, arms linked as they walked. They walked in silence, passing bars and clubs along the crowded highstreets. Ash felt surrounded by all the peddlers selling stolen watches, carts selling hotdogs, and girls promising a good night in for a hefty price and was surprised that Misty had never mentioned what went on during the evenings in the city.  
  
'Maybe this isn't Misty's scene,' Ash thought, 'If it isn't, then Misty wont last long in the red league.' He began wondering about Misty's life before she had met Ash, wondering about what might have happened to her if he hasn't ruined her bike a year ago. His thoughts were cut short by Samantha's hand reaching round to Ash's hips. He glanced down at the girls soft hand, taking it in his hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
"I'm glad you're with me Ash," the twin said gently, a veil of cold mist escaping from her mouth in the cold air. Ash was about to reply, but was interrupted by a hustler's yelling,  
  
"IT'S THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME! THIS GOLD ROLEX FOR A FIVER! GET IT WHILE IT'S STILL HERE..."  
  
Ash stopped, wondering.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ash had reached Samantha's apartment and was standing on the doorstep with her.  
  
He wondered what time it was, checking his new watch. Samantha giggled,  
  
"You know that thing's probably stolen or a fake."  
  
Ash nodded, pleased with his purchase,  
  
"Yeah, but it looks so good. Besides I'm sure it's real."  
  
Samantha looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky, then turned to Ash.  
  
"Umm," she paused, "Thankyou for walking me home. I..er..Would you like to come in for a drink?"  
  
'I know what THAT means,' Ash realised, 'But I can't. I'd be taking advantage.' Ash struggled for a moment with his ego and his conscience, trying to decide what to do. He shook his head firmly answering,  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
The girl looked puzzled.  
  
'Quickly Ash,' Ketchum thought, 'Think of an excuse, you might be able to fuck her later.'  
  
"Is there someone else?" Samantha asked, setting her deep eyes onto Ash's, tempting him. Ash could feel himself getting turned on, hormones struggling for supremacy.  
  
'That'll do.'  
  
"Umm...Yeah," Ash replied quickly, "That's it. I'm in love with someone." Ash congratulated himself for his quick thinking.  
  
"I see." Samantha looked disappointed, "Well, if you ever need someone, I'll be here. I still owe you one."  
  
"Thankyou," Ash said, trying not to cry, "I will."  
  
Samantha took one last look at the moon, then one at Ash, then escaped into her apartment. Ash looked out onto the street, sat on the steps and threw his head into his hands.  
  
"Dammit! Me and my conscience."  
  
It was raining again when Ash got to Misty's home. He was waiting on the doorstep waiting to be let in, his clothes soaking wet.  
  
'Dammit,' he still thought, 'I can't believe I let my conscience get in the way of a perfect lay.' Ash was still waiting to be let inside the house. He stared at the unmoving door, pondering.  
  
"Hmmph. At least I've got three sisters to play with now." Ash chuckled a little.  
  
He turned his attention again to the door.  
  
"LET ME IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" He yelled, banging on the door. He examined the entrance.  
  
"Fuck this, I'm letting myself in."  
  
Ash took out one of his pokeballs, and activated it. Lapras flew from the pokeball, landing in a puddle lying next to the steps.  
  
"Hey Lapras. Use teleport to get us into Misty's house."  
  
Lapras squealed a question to Ash.  
  
"Of course we can do it," Ash exclaimed, "Misty wont mind. Trust me."  
  
Reluctantly, Lapras teleported Ash and herself into the house, setting them both onto the living room carpet.  
  
"Thanks Lapras," Ash gleamed, retrieving Lapras in her pokeball, leaving only him. Ash noticed that all the lights were switched off, the living room sitting in nearly complete darkness.  
  
"Well. It seems that I'm the only one in." Ash headed to the sofa, pulling off his wet body warmer and pants. He set the wet clothes on the radiator next to the wall and left them, looking for the guest room.  
  
The entire house was dark, making looking for the room that little bit more difficult. Ash had never seen the inside of the house before. It was built into the gym, but Ash had never been brought in before.  
  
"Here it is," Ash whispered, finding the dark room. Without bothering to switch on the light, Ash climbed onto the bed. He lay there, staring at the dark ceiling, his eyelids drawing and closer together.  
  
"I've never been around the city at this time of night," Misty exclaimed, "I had no idea it was like this at night."  
  
Misty was accompanied by her three sisters, and Leon as they all meandered through the same high street Ash had walked through an hour before.  
  
"Oh you haven't lived little sis," the oldest sister chirped, "It's like so happening out here."  
  
"Yeah," the middle sister interrupted, "This city like so rocks."  
  
"This city isn't bad," Leon commented, "The clubs are OK and the local brew isn't bad. You should see the house parties we've had at the Pallet Town league centre."  
  
Misty seemed suprised.  
  
"Pallet Town? Does Ash go to these 'House Parties'?"  
  
"He will be. There haven't been any yet since he joined."  
  
"I'm like still so freaked that little Ash is in the Red League," the youngest sister squealed, "He was like so dorky when we last met him and look at him now. He's totally the flu*."  
  
Misty was still having trouble with her sisters thinking of Ash as cute.  
  
"I've done a good job with him," Leon beamed, "I'm very surprised actually. It didn't take him long to become who he is today."  
  
"I'll say," the middle sister said, "I never would have like believed it. I mean, Ash now smokes cigars-"  
  
"Expensive ones too," Leon intersected.  
  
"-Drinks alcohol, swears-"  
  
"Has sex," Leon jumped in again. This was enough to silence everyone, must to Leon's surprise.  
  
"Ash has had sex?" The eldest sister asked, not believing what she had just heard, "He's had sex?"  
  
Leon nodded,  
  
"I can't believe you didn't know."  
  
"Like who?" The youngest sister asked.  
  
"He's done Claire from Mahogany Moor," Leon began, counting the people on his fingers."  
  
"The lesbian?" The youngest sister asked.  
  
"That's the one. I've even got a Polaroid to prove it."  
  
"Keep going," Misty said, dismayed.  
  
"Well there was Donna, Prima's sister-"  
  
"Well I would have like expected that one," the middle sister blurted.  
  
"-And those six sixteen-year-olds he did all at the same time, and there's Ebony too. So that makes," He stopped to count them on his finger, "Nine girls in the past week."  
  
Everyone was shocked, their jaws firmly set on the floor, but no-one was more surprised than Misty, who immediately spun round and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Misty," Leon shouted, "Where're ya going?"  
  
"Home," She called back, "You guys go on and enjoy yourselves. I need to rest."  
  
Misty disappeared round a corner, out of everyone's sight.  
  
The rain had been reduced to a gentle trickle when Misty returned to her home. She reached into her pocket, drawing her key. She unlocked the door, stepping into the dark house. She reached for her braces, undoing the catch, letting them slip around her shoulders. She was about to slip them of when she saw the radiator.  
  
'Ash's clothes. He's here.'  
  
Forgetting about her braces, she went into the passage outside of the room, heading upstairs as quietly as she could.  
  
'Those were Ash's clothes on the radiator. But if those were his clothes, what's he wearing now?'  
  
The rooms were pitch black, except for a few streetlamps shining into the rooms and across the hall, lighting the way for Misty.  
  
She peered through every door, searching. She tried the third room surprised to find Ash, sleeping nearly naked on the spare bed.  
  
The curtains next to the bed were open, allowing the street-lamps from outside to shine into the room, giving Misty a perfect view of Ash' sleeping body.  
  
Normally she would have flashed on the light, and yelled at Ash for breaking in like he obviously must have done, but instead she just watched him. She took a careful step closer, and another, and another, until she was right next to the bed.  
  
Ash was on his back, spread out on the bed, inviting Misty. Her hand floated over to Ash, hovering above the boy's chest. Misty bit her lip, wondering what to do now. She examined Ash with her eyes, taking in every detail of Ash's peaceful body. She hovered her hand to Ash's boxer-shorts. She moved her head closer, staring at the bulge in between his legs.  
  
Her hand shaking, misty slowly placed her hand on the bulge and held it there, still and unmoving.  
  
She felt herself trembling. She could feel Ash's manhood through the shorts. It turned her on, and was obviously turning the sleeping Ash on too, as the bulge became bigger and harder. Misty nearly squealed with delight, her hand set firmly on Ash's stiff penis. She gulped, slowly stroking Ash's dick, her body trembling worse than before.  
  
The sleeping Ash moaned, causing Misty to stop suddenly. Misty was panicking, hoping Ash wouldn't wake up. After a moment's staring, Misty realised Ash wasn't waking. Daring herself again, Misty put her hand back on Ash's penis, wrapping her fingers around it, squeezing it a little.  
  
She saw Ash smile in his sleep. His dick felt even harder than before, causing Misty to grab onto it harder. She could feel the pulse in Ash's man-hood, the energy rushing around under his skin.  
  
Ash moaned again, louder this time.  
  
Misty panicked, standing up quickly and running out of the room and down the hall as fast as she could.  
  
Ash finished is noises and settled again to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE HAD CHAPTER SEVEN, DON'T YOU?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The lights were on and Ash was yawning his way down the stairs when Misty handed him his clothes.  
  
"Oh, thanks Mist," Ash said tiredly, calling her by her usual nickname, "I see you're back. Anyone else here with you?"  
  
Misty shook her head, trying to fight the blush which was trying to form,  
  
"No. Just us two."  
  
"Well that should be nice, just you and me."  
  
Misty couldn't help stare into Ash's deep eyes, she wanted him. She had to find something to take her mind of him.  
  
"I'll go make some Tea, shall I?" Misty asked, rushing to the kitchen.  
  
"Umm, OK," Ash replied, "I'll just change."  
  
Misty nodded, hurrying to put the kettle on. she filled the electric kettle, and switched it on. She needed something to do. She had to stop thinking about Ash.  
  
Against her better judgement, misty peered round the door. Ash was pulling up his now-dry pants and body warmer. Misty tried to catch one last glimpse of the bulge she was longing to grasp, but she had missed it.  
  
Cursing her luck, Misty returned to the Tea.  
  
"So where is everyone?" Ash asked, wandering into the kitchen, now fully dressed.  
  
"They all went out onto the town," Misty sighed, "They're all probably in a club or something."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
Misty shook her head,  
  
"I didn't feel like it."  
  
The water bubbled in the kettle, nearly ready to pour out, when Ash grabbed Misty's arm and began to pull her to the door.  
  
"What are you doing Ash?" Misty yelled.  
  
"We're going out. I can't believe you'd rather stay in, so I'm going to take you out for the most fun you're ever going to have."  
  
"But we wont get into any of the clubs," Misty pleaded, "We're both only twelve."  
  
Ash gave his usual wry grin,  
  
"I'll get us in. Don't worry about that."  
  
It was Eight O'clock in the evening, and Ash had persuaded Misty to follow him without being pulled along by her arm. The rain still trickled from the black heavens, and Ash, followed by Misty ran for cover to one of the clubs.  
  
"We'll try this club first," Ash yelled, holding Misty's hand. They neared the club, becoming wetter.  
  
The club was quite small on the outside, set in red brick, with a neon light flashing outside,  
  
'Pedro's Discoteca!'  
  
Ash glanced behind the bouncer, trying to find a Red League symbol on the door, nothing.  
  
"Damn it!" Ash cursed, "We can't get in here. I think I can only get into Red League clubs."  
  
Ash took Misty by the hand again and began running to a bus shelter, where another couple sat, making out. Ash took out his Red League pokedex, activating it.  
  
"Hey," Ash yelled into the device, "Where are the Red League clubs in Cerulean city?"  
  
"Will that work?" Misty asked, watching the other couples gyrations on the seat behind her.  
  
"Should do," Ash replied, not at all surprised by the couple, "This is supposed to be a complete guide to the Red League. It should include all safe-houses."  
  
The main viewer activated, forming a green map with three red blips set wide apart. Then another green blip appeared roughly in the middle. Pointing to the green blip, Ash explained,  
  
"That's us. The red blips are clubs run by the Red League. Now judging from the direction you said your sisters and Leon were going, they've gone to this club." Ash pressed on the screen, bringing a holographic image of the club in question, above the screen.  
  
"They've gone to the 'Mad Hatter's club.' It's in the direction they were going, and it seems like Leon's scene."  
  
"Well let's go then," Misty said, nudging Ash.  
  
Ash turned in the opposite direction, holding the pokedex out in front of him.  
  
"Where are you going Ash?" Misty hollered.  
  
Ash spun around, again the rain beating down on him.  
  
"Do you really want to spend the evening with your sisters? As soon as you enter that club, your sisters will be dragging boys over to you, trying to get you set-up with one of them. You may as well come with me and have a good time."  
  
Misty bit her lip, secretly excited at the thought of spending the whole night with Ash. She jogged up to Ash, taking his hand as they both began running through the rain.  
  
Ash and Misty had arrived at the club several minutes later, both of their clothes soaking wet. The club was named 'The Word' and was much larger than the club Leon and Misty's sisters were enjoying. It seemed a little more mellow than Ash had expected from a club, the music playing having a more rock-feel, and the crowd a little younger. Most of the patrons were ranging from sixteen to nineteen, and chatted away amongst themselves.  
  
Ash flashed his cards, Misty copying reluctantly. Ash was a little taken back at the realisation that he was teaching Misty how to be a Red League member, just like Leon was teaching him.  
  
'Talk about the blind leading the blind,' he thought, as he passed through the door.  
  
The inside of the club was large, with a sort of new-age feel. It was brighter, the tables painted in shades of blues and yellows, the bar a scarlet red. e were tables and private booths to the far left, the bar sitting opposite and the dancefloor in the centre of the room. The lay-out seemed familiar.  
  
'De-ja-vue' Ash thought. He focused on the dancefloor, a new slow song striking up.  
  
'Whenever I sang my songs...'  
  
"Ahh! Not this song AGAIN!"  
  
Misty was puzzled.  
  
"What is it Ash?"  
  
"The last time I heard this song, I got into a fist fight."  
  
Misty was unsure what to say, instead plucking up all her courage and dragging Ash to the dancefloor. She stopped in the centre of the floor, taking Ash's hands and placing them around her. She began to dance, Ash surprisingly following.  
  
"Erm, I didn't know you liked to dance," Ash stuttered.  
  
Misty blushed, feeling foolish.  
  
"But if I find out you have a boyfriend who wants to beat me up, then I'm off. Ash laughed a little. I can't do this again."  
  
Misty placed her head on Ash's shoulder, not wanting to say anything.  
  
Ash was astounded, but smiled contentedly. He held her hand, swaying softly to the music.  
  
"This song sounds better now that I'm listening to it with you," Ash whispered softly. Misty breathed deeply, taking in Ash's scent.  
  
"I am too," she replied, "It's nice."  
  
'...My last night here with you. Maybe yes, maybe no...'  
  
Misty slid her hands across Ash's back. She felt so content and comfortable, she didn't want to leave Ash. She didn't want the song to end.  
  
Ash couldn't believe what he was doing.  
  
'I can't believe Misty dances. She dances so well.' He looked down on her, seeing her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder, 'She's so beautiful too.'  
  
'...As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches so softly but sure...'  
  
"The song's nearly finished," Ash said softly.  
  
"I know," Misty replied sadly, "Let's pretend it's just started again."  
  
Ash nodded and smiled as the pair kept dancing, neither of them saying another word.  
  
Meanwhile, Leon accompanied Misty's three sisters as they were rolling into their home. They were all drunk, staggering into the house noisily. None of them noticed that Misty wasn't there, and all bounded into the living room. The youngest sister tripped, falling face-down onto the floor, followed by Leon who landed on top of her, then her oldest sister, then the second oldest. They all laughed and giggled drunkenly, trying to get up.  
  
"Ahh! Sod it!" Leon yelled woozily, "I can't get up. I'm toooooooooo drunkity."  
  
One of the girls hiccuped.  
  
"Ha ha, you said drunkity," the youngest sister giggled, still underneath Leon and her two sisters.  
  
"But I am drunkity," Leon moaned, "I'm very very very, lots and lots of drunkity."  
  
"I think he means drunkicle," the eldest sister exclaimed.  
  
"I think he means wuzzle wazzled," the other sister shouted loudly, waving her arms in the air.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Leon shouted, spreading his arms out like a child pretending to fly, "I'm wuzzle wazzled!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind a little wuzzle wazzle," the youngest sister flirted.  
  
"I think we ran out," the eldest sister commented, hiccuping, "We've got some ribena though."  
  
The youngest sister lay on the bottom of the pile, shaking her head, laughing highly,  
  
"No. I mean I wouldn't mind Leon doing something naughty." The sister on the bottom winked to the carpet, then stuck her tongue out, wondering why she had no reflection.  
  
Leon giggled girlishly, then covered his mouth,  
  
"Alright then. I'm a naughty boy now." He reached round to the youngest sister's chest and grabbed her breasts as hard as he could.  
  
A loud giggle filled the dark room, the four teens playing in the dark.  
  
Another slow song was playing in 'The Word', and Ash was still dancing with Misty, hypnotised by each other's swaying.  
  
"You know I'm amazed Ash," Misty said softly.  
  
"About what?" Ash asked, holding Misty in his arms.  
  
"It's just that you've changed so much, but underneath you're the same gentle Ash."  
  
"Thankyou. The Red League changes you a little. I'm in a mature place, I ended up growing quickly."  
  
Misty nodded slightly, not wanting to take her head off Ash's chest.  
  
"I've noticed. The old Ash wouldn't dance as well as you do."  
  
Ash slid his hands onto Misty's hips, still swaying.  
  
"You dance really good too Misty," Ash smiled. Misty placed her hands on Ash's back, looking into his eyes.  
  
He had grown a little. He was now a little taller than her, his eyes looked deeper. He seemed older. Misty couldn't help feeling so drawn to him.  
  
"Ash?" Misty began.  
  
"It's alright," Ash whispered, placing a soft finger over her lips, "I know."  
  
He moved his face closer forward, setting his lips onto Misty's. He closed his eyes, taking Misty deeper into his hold. Misty let go, letting her lips dance with Ash's. The kiss was soft.  
  
"Looks like a kiss does make you evolve, doesn't it Misty?" Ash asked, after pulling away.  
  
Misty was puzzled.  
  
"Don't you remember those two Nidoran? Their masters were enemies until their pokemon fell in love. In the end those two enemies became friends."  
  
Misty began to remember.  
  
"You said we'd find out, and I guess you were right."  
  
Misty gazed into Ash's deep eyes.  
  
"I sure was." She moved her face closer, locking her lips with his once more, the soft music playing behind them.  
  
Tracey and Ebony were together in a small motel room in Pewter city, staying for the night. It was ten in the evening and Tracey was watching TV in the main room. Ebony was in the bathroom, planning her offensive.  
  
She sat on the toilet with the lid down, tightening the suspenders on the lingerie she had bought earlier that day. The costume was a one-piece set of clothes, made of thin, white lace. It looked like a see-through lace swimsuit. The lingerie was very low cut, reaching the top of her nipples, and reached down to the top of her hips, allowing only a very small portion of the material to cover her pussy. the top of the legs were strapped to a set of transparent, white tights which she wore under a pair of light blue high heel shoes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ebony opened the door of the bathroom and called,  
  
"Tracey?"  
  
Tracey turned the television down, looking in the direction of the bathroom. He watched as a long, white laced leg stretched from behind the door. Tracey was surprised to say the least, unsure of what to do.  
  
Another leg followed, Tracey entranced as Ebony's lower half followed, the lace see through enough to allow Tracey a preview of what was to come. The virgin boy began to breath heavily, his body shaking all over.  
  
Next came Ebony's chest, her almost perfect body leaned back like she was a pole dancer, her hands cupped around the door frame. Then came her head, her flowing hair seductively covering her left eye. Ebony stood up properly, holding her arms above her head as she began to dance, despite the fact that there was no music.  
  
She swayed from side to side, moving softly. Her lower half tempted and excited Tracey, who was becoming nervous and ecstatic, both at the same time.  
  
'My pole dancing routine works,' Ebony thought, 'He's mine.'  
  
She moved to the doorway of the bathroom, hanging onto it with both hands. She slid the lace panties up and down the wood, moaning seductively to Tracey. She turned around, massaging the wooden frame with her butt cheeks, mesmerising Tracey. She straightened up, dancing towards the bed on which Tracey sat.  
  
She bent over, letting her breasts hang in front of Tracey. She crawled onto the bed, pushing Tracey onto his back.  
  
She took Tracey's hand, placing it onto her breasts, squeezing his hand around them.  
  
Tracey gasped, but was silenced with Ebony's lips on his. He felt her tongue on his, sensually sending jolts of pleasure down his body. Ebony unfastened the lace suit, allowing it to unfold from around her body, and fall on the floor. Trying to keep a cool head, Tracey took the initiative and began to unfasten his pants. Ebony pulled back, sliding off the jeans and throwing them on the floor. Tracey gleamed at the sight of Ebony's naked body. Her skin was softer than the lace that had hidden it, inviting to Tracey's touch.  
  
He ran his hands through Ebony's hair as she pulled his underwear down his legs, sending them hurtling across the room as she threw them.  
  
Finally, Tracey's T-shirt was pulled off, leaving the couple completely naked.  
  
Ebony slid her hand around Tracey's semi-erect penis and massaged it a little, causing it to stand immediately.  
  
Tracey shivered, as Ebony's hand wrapped around Tracey's hard cock. Ebony began to move her hand, gently peeling back the skin on Tracey's dick, moaning with Tracey.  
  
Tracey's hand shot up and grabbed Ebony's breasts, caressing the outside of her nipples, making them harden.  
  
'Tracey isn't bad,' Ebony thought, as she jacked off harder, 'He seems to know what he's doing.'  
  
Ebony began pumping faster, making Tracey moan loudly.  
  
"Ahh...Yes Ebony. Do it please!"  
  
Ebony obliged, going faster still, harder and harder. Tracey could feel his skin being pulled back, the pain and the sheer pleasure all mixed together, sending powerful sensations up his body. Ebony felt Tracey's cum coming. She quickly bent over and threw Tracey's dick in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.  
  
Tracey came that moment, powerfully squirting his seed into Ebony's mouth, yelling ecstatically.  
  
"Yes! Oh yes Ebony."  
  
Ebony came to a stop and stood up, still naked. She raised her finger as a signal to wait and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
A moment later, she reappeared with a glass of water and sat down on the bed next to a recovering Tracey.  
  
Tracey panted, lying on his back while his manhood stood erect straight in the air.  
  
Ebony patted the hard-on smiling,  
  
"That's all for tonight Tracey."  
  
Tracey was surprised, his eyebrows sudden animation giving this away as he panted.  
  
"But if you're good, I'll have more games for you," Ebony teased, outlining her pussy with her finger. She walked back into the bathroom, looking for her clothes.  
  
Tracey lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Ash and Misty walked with their arms around each other, enjoying the cool rain as it splashed on their heads.  
  
"It sure is raining alot tonight," Ash commented. The couple were sauntering around the outskirts of the city, admiring the moonlight clouds floating through the heavens.  
  
"It sure is," Misty replied softly, "It's really cool and refreshing." She tipped her head back, letting the water massage her face. Ash noticed that Misty was soaking wet. Her hair was thick with moister, her clothes clung tightly to her smooth body, the T-shirt she wore becoming transparent. He looked down, realising his shirt also was equally see-through. Thoughtfully, Ash took off his jacket and hung it around Misty's shoulders.  
  
Misty smiled, every feature of her face enhanced by the soft lunar light beaming down on them.  
  
Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder, making Ash's cheeks wet from her hair. Misty pointed upwards at the sky, capturing Ash's attention.  
  
Up in the star-crowded sky flew a shooting star, hurtling down to the horizon.  
  
"Such a clichÃ©," Ash commented, almost whispering, "But such a nice one though."  
  
"I agree," Misty concurred, speaking just as softly as Ash, "You're supposed to make a wish Ash."  
  
Ash turned Misty around to look into his eyes, smiling at her.  
  
"It's already come true Misty," he said in a low tone, leaning in to Misty's face, kissing her. Ash wrapped his arms around his new love as the rain trickled over the both their bodies, the pair locked in a wet but warm embrace.  
  
Early next morning, the youngest of Misty's sisters awoke with a yawn. The world was a blur, hiding the what had happened to her.  
  
The fog began to clear, revealing the sister's naked on the floor of the living room, with Leon's entire hand shoved inside her vagina, as he lay on the floor, also naked. Her womanhood ached a little but the sister didn't mind, enjoying it a little. She looked around. Her body felt numb, and she couldn't feel any other limbs.  
  
He followed her right arm to find, to her shock, that it was clenched in a fist, firmly jabbed up the oldest sister's ass, who was in er clothes, except for her panties which lay on the floor.  
  
The sister nearly screamed, then stopped, where was her other hand? She checked, nothing. It lay on the floor, outstretched.  
  
But it still left one more sister, where was she?  
  
The little sister turned around as best she could, without waking Leon and her eldest sister. Lying on the couch behind them, was her second eldest sister also lying naked, clutching a Staryu with one of it's enormous spikes wedged into her pussy. The pokemon was asleep, not seeming to realise where it was, or if it did then it didn't care.  
  
"I feel like shit," the youngest sister mumbled, removing her hand from her oldest sister's ass and Leon's hand from her.  
  
"I need some fresh air," she cursed, grabbing some clothes, and sneaking out of the house.  
  
Tracey woke early, packing his baggage in time to see Ebony wake up.  
  
"Hi," Ebony yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
Tracey glanced upwards at the clock,  
  
"Half Nine."  
  
Ebony nodded, climbing out of the bed she had shared with Tracey. She was rather disappointed that Tracey had never tried it on with her while they were in the bed.  
  
'I'll have to push him a little more,' Ebony thought, checking out Tracey when he wasn't looking.  
  
Ebony was wearing her night-gown, which she slipped off, as Tracey spun around to talk to her. Tracey wasn't as shocked as he normally would have been, as he'd already seen her naked. He tried to act as calmly as he could, pretending everything was normal.  
  
"We should be going soon," he said, a blush fighting it's way to his cheeks, "We've gotta catch up to Ash and the others, and I've never been around here before. We'll have to get going early to find our way around."  
  
Ebony nodded, slipping on a white mini-skirt and tight, white tank-top. She grabbed her bag, which sat in the corner and packed in the clothes from the night before.  
  
"Ready."  
  
It was about an hour later, and Misty's eyes took time opening. The surroundings were too hazy to make out, streams of colour blinding the young girl instead of the usual clearness.  
  
"You're awake," Ash said softly, sitting beside her sleeping body.  
  
"Where am I?" Misty asked, sitting up. The room was beginning to take shape.  
  
"We stayed at the Red League gym," Ash explained, reaching for the fresh cup of coffee which sat next to him, "Drink?"  
  
Misty accepted, smiling tiredly. She looked around at the room. It was the leader gym she had been in earlier. She looked around, seeing a single sleeping back lying on the floor, Ash sitting down, and a steaming cup of tea accompanied by donuts.  
  
"You hungry?" Ash asked, holding up the box. Ash wore only his pants and his grey T-shirt, making him look alot more relaxed.  
  
Misty ushered away the donuts, not hungry. She was trying to remember what had happened that night as Ash took a sip of his tea.  
  
It came to her. She recalled the romantic walk back to the Red League gym, and how they both shared a sleeping bag, cradled in each other's arms.  
  
She was almost disappointed that she hadn't had sex with him, but she felt there alot of time for that.  
  
"So what now?" Misty asked, climbing out of the bag.  
  
"I was going to have a nice breakfast with you," Ash replied sweetly, "then challenge the gym leader here, then be on my way."  
  
Misty drank her coffee, waking herself up a little.  
  
Ash stood up, holding out his hand to Misty,  
  
"Come on. There's a lovely little bistro around here where we can get some muffins for breakfast, whadd'ya say?"  
  
Misty stared into Ash's deep eyes, taking his hand. She smiled the most beautiful smile Ash had ever seen her do, and hugged him.  
  
Ash spread his arms around Misty, smelling her hair.  
  
"I'm glad we're together," Ash whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
THERE! FINISHED!!!  
  
WHOO HOO, I BET YOU ENJOYED THAT. THAT WAS JUST EPISODE ONE OF A SERIES WHICH IS ALREADY BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK, OR YOU READ, WHATEVER...  
  
THIS IS ME SIGNING OFF UNTIL THE NEXT EPISODE, AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY:  
  
WELCOME TO THE RED LEAGUE.  
  
Written by Paul Caulfield 


End file.
